


A Grimm life for me

by Ksfly180



Series: A Grimm fairytale [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Nick, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: When fem/nick rushes to help a girl in danger without backup it nearly costs her life. She may have survived but something is different. She can see things, people who's faces change. Who does she tell? Is it real? And what should she do about it?This story is complete but it continues in the cost of the crown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Grimm and this is my first time posting a story so please be nice. Thanks😊

CHAPTER 1

It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day off. A bit of shopping and lunch with friends. Only a wreck and redirected traffic led to the most round about way home. Even that would have only been a bit frustrating if I hadn't heard the scream. A young girl, older teen in faded and dirty clothes, was dragged back into a warehouse.  As the Neanderthal in scrubs tosses me into another wall I almost wish I had joined Juliette and Amanda at the bar, or at least waited for back-up.

 

My gun slides away so I grab up a long machete and swing.  His head flys away, the 6ft body falling hard quickly replaced with another.  This one nearly rips my arm off.  

 

A punch to the jaw sends me hard to my knees. 

My ears ringing.

My face throbbing.

 

He lifts me up, slamming me into the wall. A punch in my back, to the right of my spine. He steps back smirking. My body trembled but I don't fall. 

 

My eyes meet frightened brown of the girl where she lays strapped down on a steel gurney.  How can I see her over his head? Why does she look so horrified? She's screaming again, her eyes on me.

 

I look down. Metal.  Metal and red. My hand slides through something slick almost sticky. A bit like warm jello. Why is there so much red? It's a bar. Or maybe a pole. A long metal something with a broken end covered in red. It's holding me against the wall. It's coming out of me. Just below my ribs. Red pouring down my legs to puddle on the floor. Everything seems so slow.  I think I may have hit my head a bit to hard.

 

He comes back into focus. Red eyes, wild hair, sharp teeth. Different than the other but just as strong. Something other. Something not human. Like the others in scrubs. The ones preparing to cut into the girl. He's a murderer. He's the last. I must stop him. He'll kill her. I have to stop him. I have to stop him. I have to stop him.

 

My hand slides over a shelf and hits a handle. A cleaver. Larger than normal, long rectangular blade. I grip the handle with slick and sticky fingers. I swing. Pushing away from the wall as I swing. 

 

Pain in my ribs.

It feels like I'm being pulled in half.

He falls.

His head rolls away.

The puddle of red grows.

The pain is to much.

It hurts to much. 

To much.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

Light.

Pain.

Voices.

Hank?

 

Bright light.

Noise.

Faces in masks.

Holding me down.

Everything blurs.

 

A steady beeping.  Floating. Numb. Confused. My eyes heavy. The room dim. The ceiling white. I'm lying on a bed. I feel so heavy. So tired. Something on my hand. Holding my hand? My head is heavy. Everything is heavy. Everything is slow. I turn my head. Someone is there. A dark head resting on the bed. A black hand gripping mine. Hank.

 

Waking hurts. My throat burns. Everything aches. It all hurts. The room is to bright. Someone talks, voice low. The room dims. I open my eyes, they feel gritty. Hank leans over me, his face pale and tired. I try to talk. Not sure what I want to say. I barely groan.

 

Hank is quick to bring over a cup. The straw sticks to my lips but the water is heaven. I drink greedy for a moment before he pulls it away. He keeps his voice low, "Nicki, it's ok, you're gonna be ok. I'm here,Nicki. I'm here and you're gonna be ok."

 

I barely notice the tears rolling down his cheeks, the soft way he strokes my hair, his eyes red and puffy. I try to talk, to reassure him, but nothing comes out. 

 

He calls in a nurse, the conversation escapes me. She check me over and asks questions, I can't answer most, everything seems slow. The doctor comes in, talking and touching. Beeping noise is loud and speeding up. Hank grips my hand, his voice soothing as he whispers "it's ok."

 

They seem concerned and much of it I can't catch. But they soon leave with encouragement to rest. Sleep comes easy. Hanks hand gripping mine. He talks, voice relieved, I don't catch the words.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next time I wake it's better. I still feel heavy and numb but I can think and talk. Even if it does sound like I was gargling gravel. Hank is still here. Still holding my hand, looking exhausted but so relieved. 

 

He tells me what happened. How they found us, found me. How he saw me stuck on a wall with 2 feet of metal sticking out of me. All the blood. How he thought I was dead. They all did. How the captain rushed over and got me down, shouting for medics and issuing orders. How the captain broke the metal where it meets the wall, where it was bolted in, and laid me on a table. 

 

He told me about the kids in cages that I saw, a dozen of them. And about the twenty odd adults in larger cages in another room. About all the organs in jars and coolers and vacume sealed bags. He told me about the three other nurses involved and how they found them. About the second group who seemed responsible for the transport. How it all seemed to be illegal organ harvest. Black market transplants. Human trafficking. How there was evidence of foreign involvement. How furious the captain was, how he was out for heads.

 

Then he told me more. About How devistatated they were when they saw me. How sure he was I was dead. How desperate the captain was to save me.  How my heart had stopped but he performed CPR, ordering the medics to start a transfusion. How stubborn he was that I was still alive. How I died again in the ambulance.  And in surgery. And again in recovery. And in the ICU. How it's been 2 weeks. How they were losing hope that I would wake.

 

I look away as he trys to get control of himself. The room is full of flowers and balloons. Gifts on every available surface. A brown teddy bear in a police uniform. Dozens of drawings taped to the walls, obviously made by kids. 

 

When he finally calms I beg him for good food, pizza or a burger. He laughs, a hint of hysteria as more tears fall and the laughter shakes him. 

 

He calms enough to call Wu and ask for food. It only takes a half hour for Wu to arrive with a creamy potato soup and soft buttery rolls. Take away from a wonderful little restaurant near the station with amazing southern cooking. I almost cry at the first taste but it is delicious. 

 

Wu spends most of the time updating me with the investigation. Heaps of praise for our Captain fill every other sentence. According to Wu, Renard went on a one man mission with minimal backup to hunt down the asshole responsible. How they had never seen him so determined, so fierce, so frightening. There seemed to be hints of something more in what he said. Or perhaps it was questions unasked that I couldn't quite grasp. 

 

Others show up within the hour. All visibly relieved and offering praise and mild teasing for my new hero status. I get updates on personal lives. Jefferson's wife is pregnant with their fourth, a real surprise that the others are still teasing him about. Franco's girlfriend is now his fiance, he looks so proud when he declares she said yes. Hank mentions this gorgeous woman he meet at the gym and how they've had two awesome dates. Wu mentions how he spoiled his cat with a new cat tower. The last earned the most teasing. 

 

Captain Renard shows up just after supper is served.  The others seem to rush out, secret smiles and knowing looks that I can't quite interpret as they slip away. Hank is the last to leave, pointedly telling the captain that he'll be back in three hours. 

 

Captain Renard is a very serious person. Tall and commanding with an aura of authority. He always reminds me of the wise kings of stories. Not that I would tell him but I doubt any would argue the comparison. He's the kind of person that commands attention and always seems to take the burden of others safety onto himself. While he is always strong and never gives into emotions he does care for the safety of the civilians of Portland and tends to take criminal activity as a personal offense. 

 

He doesn't say much beyond asking how I am and assuring me that I'm not allowed to die because he has plans for quite a good verbal reprimand about going into dangerous situations without appropriate backup.  And as punishment I am on desk duty for the first two weeks that I come back to work.  I can't help but smile at that. He does care far more than most realise and is very protective of those in his command. 

 

When I start to yawn he settled further in his chair and assure me he will keep busy reviewing files from the briefcase I didn't even notice. He starts talking low about some of the cases. His voice a soothing sound. Sleep pulls me in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

My first day at the Portland PD. I'm so excited. The friendly Sgt Wu shows me around and introduces me to detective Hank Griffin, my new partner. I'm nearly shaking, I made detective! Me! 

 

The captain while not overly friendly is polite. He is also quick to point out that as a new detective I have much to learn and I should pay close attention to the more experienced detectives but that in time I will develope my own way. I'm told I can come to him should I need anything and he hopes we all can work well together.  It seems a bit of an impersonal speech but not without honesty.  And for a near stranger it's more than enough. I can't help but feel proud working for such a good person. And I've always been a good judge of character.

 

When Thanksgiving comes around and everyone discusses their plans it occurs to me that the captain is the only one who seems indifferent. Questioning Wu I learn that the captain has no family and often works holidays to give his detectives a chance with family. I easily convince him to help me host a potluck so that no one gets left out. Everyone is quick to agree.  I bring the ham, which falls to pieces at the touch of a fork. The captain seems rather surprised by it all but it's easy to notice the slight smile he has when he spies the large silk cheesecake.

 

I'm at Portland PD for ten months when Christmas rolls around. I had already decided to get everyone a little something, and host another potluck.  The thin two foot tree only holds seven ornaments but their each a bright color; yellow, light blue, red, green.  Several small brown gift bags are arranged around it. Each bag with colored tissue paper and inside holds an ornament, all meant to bring a smile or laugh, and a Christmas tree cookie in a snack bag.  The captain seems shocked to be included, though he's quick to offer thanks for the king chess piece ornament.

 

I get a lot of teasing for pushing two holiday get togethers. And the potluck to celebrate Morrissey's retirement.  What may have been a somber affair with nods and a few drinks of punch became a celebration that stretched out to include officers from several other departments. The food was catered by a lovely couple who recently opened their restaurant just down the road. Steak and rice, boiled potatoes, squash, cornbread muffins, pork chops and gravy, corn and beans and sweet potatoes.  Cheesecake topped with blackberries and a spongecake topped with strawberries and cream.  It cost the better part of my check but Morrissey has been with the department for over fifty years and while the higher ups have been pushing for retirement he doesn't really have anyone to spend it with.  I'm not the only one weazleing a promise to keep in touch. And I'm not the only one worried for him either. He spends the day smiling and laughing and then walks out with a bounce in his step. Hank gives me a kiss on my head, a silent thanks and we head home for the day.  Captain nods as I leave, his shoulders seem less burdened than before.

 

It's late summer and I spend almost as much time with Hank in bars, dragging him home after, as I do working cases. His second marriage is over, he really loved this one.  She didn't like that his partner is female. She likes me well enough but I'm too pretty. I come over too much.  I spend to much time with Hank. Or at least that's the excuses she used when he caught her cheating. It didn't explain the other three affairs she had though.  Wu and I pull him out of the bottle, even if it does take until Halloween.

 

My second Christmas at work comes around. There is more decorations, the tree is three foot tall and holds a string of multicolored lights. Gifts this year include a present shaped cookie and another ornament. This time the ornaments all represent something new for the year. For Jefferson I got a puppy holding a pair of scissors since he talked about getting snipped. Not sure if he did or not but he's happy enough to tell everyone he's done having kids. Captain Renard' s present is a harp with a ribbon of music curled around it. He tends to listen to classical music and spoke well of a harpist at some really fancy orchestra he attended often.  Again he seems startled but his smile is warmer and seems to stay longer. I'm most proud of that.  

 

Spring comes. Hank meets, marries, and divorces his third wife. He blames tequila.  I only join him sometimes at the bar, mostly to keep him from getting drunk married again. Wu joins us a few times. They're both good at keeping guys away and both seem oddly proud of that.  It would probably make me more angry if I didn't also love it. I always wanted more family, any family. 

 

  There's a bachelor auction to support the police academy.  All the guys were encouraged to volunteer, most looked terrified at the suggestion.  The excuses ranged from food poisoning to dying relatives.  It would be bad if it wasn't so hilarious.  The Captain volunteers and with a stern eye so do Hank and Wu. And even though I whistle and shout for Hank and Wu I stare more at Renard.  Women do go crazy for a sharp dressed man. 

 

Halloween comes with a terrible crime spree. Viscous, almost ritualistic murders that take fourteen lives. The killers, a group of three who seem nearly animalistic.  They don't survive to go to trial.  I don't think any of us will ever forget.

 

My third Christmas is full of holiday cheer. Besides the rash of petty thefts and B&Es it's fairly quiet. This year I started early. I carved an ornament for each person. The front is a badge for Portland PD, the back is a three word list of that person. Wu's says loyalty, compassion, good humor. Hank' s says strong, protective, kind. Renard's says leader, protector, guardian on a ribbon on the front, around the outside of the badge. The back says 'it is not that a warrior can fight but what he fights for that shows his worth'.  There is something gentle in his eyes when he says thanks.  I wonder if he even gets gifts from anyone else. My gifts aren't much but he does seem to genuinely appreciate them.  I can't help but smile back. It's amazing what a bit of kindness can do. 

 

I get a brief call from my Aunt Marie. She's sick, dying.  She wants to come visit. I haven't seen her in years. She cared for me since my parents death but she was hardly ever around. Always leaving for days or weeks at a time. I tell her I'll try to get time off. I'm not sure if I will though.

 

I tell Juliette and Amanda about it at lunch. They're both sympathetic. I decline offers of bar hopping. Not in the mood for music or crowds today.  Traffic is terrible. They're diverting cars elsewhere. I try to skip ahead of the bulk or traffic by taking a back road through an industrial area. The scream is nearly to faint to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 

I'm a terrible patient for the three weeks I'm kept in the hospital. But I was only yelled at by Hank and Renard the first two times I tried to sneak out. Wu only seemed amused and Franco joked that the nurses would need to strap me down to keep me there. The first time I snuck away I didn't even make it down the hall. The second time I was caught leaving the elevator, mostly because I was to dizzy and in to much pain to move. 

 

 My injuries were much more severe than I first thought and physical therapy was a pain to learn.  The physical therapist who came through was friendly and professional. He seemed to be the only one not trying to baby me. But considering the glares Renard was throwing his way I'm not sure that won him any favors.  For all that I'm a detective, and quite skilled at fighting if I do say so myself, I always get the 'aww how cute she's trying to be tuff' attitude.  It's rather difficult to be taken seriously as a cop when you have an easygoing attitude and everyone's first description of you is sweet or adorable.  If I was more prone to a temper I would be redfaced and threatening by now.

 

At least I had a steady stream of visitors so I never got bored.  If it's not Hank who apparently has been using up his vacation days, or Renard who seems to think my hospital room is now his office,  then it's Wu coming by after his shift.  Though I should really start calling him Drew now.  He's practically family. It's not like I have anyone else, which may be why they've all been so overprotective. At least Wu brings me food! The good stuff too. Although that one nurse did look like she wanted to rip him a new one for the spicy wings and pizza.  

 

I haven't told them yet but I think something went wrong.  Sometimes, some people feel different. It's a tension in my gut. My heartbeat speeding up a bit.  Each time I see Them.  But if I tell, I'll never be on active duty.  And yet my stomach twists at keeping it secret. For some reason, some reason i cant even begon to explain, people's faces change. Not all people and not all the time but several change.  The physical therapist who looks like a snake. The sweet lady who draws my blood and sometimes looks like a mouse.  The nurse that I swear is part giant or troll or something strong and angry and unyielding.  And somehow... somehow, they seem to know.  As if they know I see Them different. But how?

 

Hank drives me home, to my little apartment.  A cheap little one bedroom on the second floor of an old red brick near the river.  Not the best area but certainly not any more dangerous than any where else.  The stairs are a pain but I still have four weeks before I can return to work.  I can regain my strength. I just have to get back in the swing of things.  

 

Hank has my key. Somewhere between showing me the ropes and me helping him through his third divorce he decided I'm family. Or maybe I decided. I'm not even sure anymore. All I know is he's the best annoying big brother I could ever hope for. Even if he is way overprotective at times. And every time I get hurt he is the worst mother hen. 

 

Opening the door we both freeze. There are baskets and flowers everywhere.

 

I almost want to accuse Hank, or say we have the wrong apartment but his eyes are wide in shock. Until he looks at me. A smug grin stretching his lips. His voice teasing, "Captain gave me your key this morning."

 

The smug grin says that is explanation enough. 

 

No it isn't! "Renard wouldn't fill my apartment with jams and pies and handmade quilts and fruit.. and... that is a beautiful wooden chest!" 

 

It's cedar! Stained and smooth and smells wonderful. Large enough to hold the beautifully embroidered quilt draping out of it. And a jar of honey, some local label with a cute little bee logo. And five jars of jam. Strawberry, peach, cinnamon apple, orange marmalade, and mixed berry. There's loaves of bread still warm and fragrant. And a basket of cheeses. Oh, a bottle of wine. 

 

I turn to show Hank who is leaning against the door with the most indulgent look on his face. I already know I'll never hear the end of this. But he looks much more relaxed now. I must have really scared him. I must have really scared them all. I guess I can put up with a bit of teasing.  And whatever in the world this all is.

 

I find the pots and jars of soup in a pretty wooden crate. The minestrone looks delicious! Hank agrees from where he's nibbling on the cheese and uncorking the wine. 

 

Lunch is fun. And every so often Hanks eyes scan over all the gifts. Something almost annoyed in his gaze under all the indulgent and affectionate emotion. I want to ask. I want to ask where all this came from.  


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 

I find it the next day. 

 

After spending the morning sorting through the gifts and putting things away. That beautiful blue quilt draped over the end of my bed, looking just how a grandmother's loving gift should.  The rosemary bread and soft cheese with blackberry jam makes a wonderful breakfast.  Most of the gifts come in cases, crates, and boxes that themselves are keepsakes. 

 

It's a plain white envelope with Nicki scrawled across it in familiar handwriting. Aunt Marie was here? It opens easily but the paper only has an address for a storage lot and a familiar ring of keys. Nothing else. 

 

Lunch of a hearty vegetable soup and a soft roll goes down quickly. I could ignore it.  It's probably her old clunky car. But what if it's something important. When we left Rhinebeck it seemed we left everything behind. Could it be my parents stuff? 

 

It doesn't take long for me to work up the nerve to go. I could call Hank or Wu. No doubt one or both will be along soon to check up on me. But I'm not sure if I want to know what she left me. She was always kind of odd. It's probably best to check it alone first. 

 

The cab driver gives me a concerned look and more than once hints that he'd be more than happy to take me anywhere else. Like a hospital or to the police. I left my badge so I don't think he believes that I'm a cop. And even a blind fool could see I'm injured.  And he almost looks ready to stop me when we get to the lot. In the end he promises to drive by every hour unless I call. 

 

I should probably appreciate his concern more but there is only so much babying a person can take. Still I take his card and promise to call and thank him again. At least he did leave, even if he drove away slowly like he expected me to wave him back. 

 

The silver airstream trailer is a blast from the past. Literally. I remember mom and Aunt Marie going on trips in this old thing. For a moment I can't even breath. I can almost hear mom laughing as dad drags her out for one more goodbye kiss. The shadow of Aunt Marie smiling and waving to a man that only ever edged around us. Mom hated him, dad always looked pained and sympathetic. Mom was probably really overprotective of Aunt Marie. 

 

The key turns in the lock. The thick smell of dried herbs and mossy things fills the trailer. It's dark inside. Almost to dark to see. The desk in the center has a lamp but it does little to brighten it up. A book sits open on the desk, illustrations clear in the light. 

 

A face. A face I've seen. Or one like it. Black eyes. Hooked beak like nose. 

Bird like but scary. 

A bit like a vulture. 

A bit like them. 

The reak of stale blood, like rusted pennies.

People in scrubs. Holding the girl down.

Their faces change.

Bird like.

Monster.

Screams.

Blood.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

 

I blink up from the floor. Confused. My body heavy. My chest hurts. A desk beside me. A chair. An open door letting in cool fresh air. The trailer!  My phone buzzing in my pocket. The weird smell of herbs. My legs feel heavy. What happened?

 

My phone buzzes in my pocket. My hands are clumsy as I pull it out. It stops ringing first. I drop it again. It buzzes again. Hank. I swipe the screen and it lights up. A muffled voice to faint to hear. Words urgent. Frantic. My name shouted from the phone. 

 

"I'm here," it's harder than I thought. To focus. To talk. I hit the button for speaker. "I'm here."

 

A gust of breath. His voice cracking," Nicki I'm almost there. Just hold on I'm almost there."

 

Almost where? "Not home."

 

"Yeah," I can hear the sirens now. "I know. I got Wu to trace your phone. I'm almost there."

 

"Okay."

 

Okay? Am I okay? What happened? I try to lift my head but it's too heavy. The phone clatters down. Hanks voice, "Nicki!"

 

"Here."

 

"I'm pulling into the lot now. Where are you?"

 

Good question. I'm in the trailer. Hanks voice echoes oddly from the phone and outside.  He rushes in, probably drawn by the open door. Gun in hand. Eyes darting around for threats. He hurries over, "Nicki, what happened?"

 

What happened? What did happen? I found the trailer. I turned on the light. The book! The picture! I saw it. It's real!

 

Getting up is a struggle, half because Hank keeps trying to nudge me back down. He helps me out and down the stairs, his hands the only thing keeping me upright. The trailer door is closed but not locked. 

 

Hank waves a badge at the cab driver who it seems was slowly idling past. The driver seems relieved and I almost feel bad for worrying him. 

 

Its only a moment before were at the hospital. The same one i only just left. Hank is kicking up enough of a fuss that they pull one of the doctors I had before. His face changes too. It covers it short white fur like hair and the two horns curve upward from his hairline. He smiles just as he did the last time his face changed. It's a kind smile. I smile back.

 

Hank rushes to explain. "She seemed ok yesterday so I was fine leaving her home alone. I called twice to check and Wu went by this morning but she was still asleep."

 

"Wu came by?"

 

He gives me that look, you know the one, the look that says you're being deliberately stupid. "But I went by on my lunch break and she wasn't there. All the stuff was still there and some was put up but I couldn't find her anywhere. No note. Nothing!"

 

"How did you get in my apartment?"

 

He sighs, "I got Mr. Owens to let me in."

 

Mr. Owens, my building super. I turn back to the doctor who looks suitably concerned and nodding along as Hank explains. That is until he catches my eye and winks with a smile. At least I'm not the only one amused by mother hen Hank.

 

"And she was passed out on the floor of some junky trailer in probably the worst part of town." Well now he sounds angry and scared. 

 

I grab his hand and squeeze, "My Aunt Marie left me some stuff. A few books. I went to look around. I was kinda hoping there would be something from my parents in there. I had a dizzy spell and fell. I'm sorry."

 

He looks almost pained as he tries to cling to the anger but it does nothing to hide the fear and worry. I offer the best smile I can. He sighs, his whole frame shaking with it. His arms wrap around me, his chin on my head. "You're not allowed to die, or anything that resembles dying. Or any more dangerous stunts. Or running off on your own. Or going anywhere alone. Or..."

 

Me slapping his arm is the only thing that stops him but he laughs as he lets go. "Okay, okay, but no more scaring me. I'm getting grey hairs."

 

I lean closer, "Oh my God, you are, there's a whole patch of grey right there."

 

He flinched back, his hand grabbing at his hair as if to pull out the offending grey. I laugh even though it hurts. I laugh and laugh and he laughs too. The doctor seems to just shake his head like we're a couple of silly kids.

 

Hank calms enough to laugh out, "You are the most troublesome little sister I could ever get stuck with."

 

There's enough warmth and affection in his voice and face that I can't help to beam back, "And you're the biggest mother hen of a big brother. I couldn't even hope for anyone better."

 

The doctor clears his throat to get our attention, giving up a very unimpressed look. Hank points at me, "She passed out."

 

I almost snap back at him, he's such a tattle tale! But the doctor is nodding, "Yes this concerns me. What were you doing when you passed out, Ms. Nicki?"

 

Dang, "I think I just was trying to much to fast, sir."

 

I must look suitably chastised because he hums and nods and scribbles something on the chart. Bloodwork, just to be safe, he says. Dang, I hate needles. But it's the same sweet lady with the long bunny ears who looks both scared and concerned that draws my blood. I smile and offer thanks and she's smiling as she leaves.

 

The results are no more concerning than before, I need rest and to relax and no more redecorating. I nod and agree and we almost make it out the door when Hank stops, giving a nervous laugh. I turn to see Captain Renard standing at the end of the hall, frowning in severe disappointment. 

 

Hank claps my shoulder, "Best of luck, Nicki."

 

That jerk!  And dang it all Renard is heading this way. Yep, I'm in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

The ride away from the hospital was full of disgruntled anger (Renard) and scolded guilt (me).  Though when he did start his lecture it didn't make much sense. 

 

"Of all the foolish Grimms in the world I landed you. What's wrong? Dying a half dozen times not exciting enough for you? A half-dozen Geiers not enough?  You just left the hospital yesterday and already courting death with Snakes.  What were you even doing down that way? Don't you know that's lausenschlange territory? Well! Are you going to explain yourself?"

 

"What?"

 

He frowns. "What do you mean 'what'?"

 

Ok so where to begin. "What's a lassen... um... shallong?"

 

Now he looks amused, "Lausenschlange? Snake like Wesen."

 

"Wesen?"  What in the world is wesen? He's frowning now, "Creatures. Other. Wesen."

 

"I don't know what that means," I shrug helplessly.

 

He frowns ,"Wesen. Those which the Royals rule and Grimms hunt"

 

I laugh, "What?"

 

He turns the wheel, pulling over to the side of the road. The engine idles as he puts it in park, turning to face me.  There is something heavy in his stare. "Royals. Wesen. Grimm. Do you know what these words mean?"

 

"Royal is like kings and stuff, I think some countries still have them. Don't know wesen and the only Grimm I know of is either Grimms fairy tales, but I was never allowed to read them, or the black dog myth."

 

I stop talking mostly because he's looking a bit alarmed. Words rush past his lips, something that sounds pretty, French or Italian I think.  Quite a lot of words too. Yep, he's mad.  He turns, looking anywhere but me, his voice strained. "But then why did you offer tribute if not to pledge loyalty to me?"

 

And while I understand each of those words individually the combined meaning doesn't fully compute. Something of my confusion must have shown because he's frowning again. Tense and alert and defensive like I've never seen.

 

I try for soothing but I'm confused enough that I'm not sure it comes across. "I don't know what you mean by tribute, sir.  I don't think I've pledged anything. What do you mean by pledging my loyalty to you? Why don't you explain a bit and I'll try to answer."

 

He's gone as still as a statue. A gust of breath full of angry sharp words in a different language.  His eyes closed, his fingers pinch the bridge of his nose.  Self-recrimination in every line of his frame. He's really blaming himself for something. Something i dont even understand. But something he thought i knew.  Could it be dangerous for me to not know? Most likely. Dang, I'm gonna mess up so bad aren't I?

 

I shift a bit ,dang I wish I understood. "I'm sorry, Captain, but I truly don't understand. Could you explain? I realize this means something is wrong or more dangerous or something but if you could try to explain some I might be better able to understand all this."

 

He sighs, narrowing his eyes at me, "Why didn't you react in the hospital when the doctors or nurses woged?"

 

"What?" Oh when they changed. "I thought something went wrong and my brain was misfiring or something. I figured if it didn't stop in a few weeks I'd tell the doctor."

 

By the look on his face he didn't fully believe me there. Not that I blame him. I would definitely not say anything if I had a choice. "And the tributes?"

 

"What are tributes?"

 

"The chess piece? the harp? the badge?"

 

Well, what? "The Christmas presents?"

 

His lips purse in mixed amusement and frustration. Though the frustration seems more with himself.  And something faint in his eyes, almost painful or sad. "Presents?"

 

"Well, yeah. But why would I, or someone, give you tribute? What would it be for? What would it mean?"

 

Something tense and sad and almost expecting pain slips into his eyes before his face falls as still as stone.  Well, this doesn't look good. 

 

"I'm Royal by birth, the bastard son of King Fredrick Renard of the Kronenburg bloodline. It's a Wesen ruling house. Royals can exert their will on others, mostly Wesen but also Kershite, or humans.  Grimm is another bloodline.  Hunters, the Grimm is the strongest, deadliest predators in the Wesen or human worlds. They are immune to many Wesen powers and poisons."

 

He glances at me a moment, judging, before he continues, "As for Wesen, they are people who have abilities not found in the human genome. Your nurse was a Mauzhertz, a mouse like Wesen. Really good at sniffing out diseases but easily frightened."

 

Well that explains her behaviour, she was awefully jumpy. Though so was the rabbit eared lady. Another glance, I guess to see if I'm listening. "Your surgeon was a steinadler, hawkish with very good eyesight. The doctor was a ziegevolk, very odd profession for his kind but I think his father was only half so his instincts may be different to most. I believe one of the lab assistants you meet was a wilihara, a rabbit."

 

Yep that proves I'm not crazy so that's something at least. A face flashes in my mind. "You're not one of the vulture looking things are you?"

 

Because while I trust Renard with my life I don't think I can handle him looking like those monsters. He shakes his head, "Those were Geier. My half brother Eric sent them here. As I said I'm the Bastard."

 

He keeps saying basted like it's a title. What the crap kind of family does he have?  Something tells me if I ever meet them it won't be friendly.

 

He continues calmly but passion fills his eyes and words. "They were content to ignore me while I live so far away but I've been building up a council. For the last decade I've been trying to make Portland safe for Wesen and Kershite alike. To do this I've had to keep to the shadows and work through others. When you gave me the king piece I thought you were pledging to me. I've been more active. I've held the Sabbath twice now, last winter and summer equinoxes."

 

A bitter laugh erupts and stops just as quickly.  This is something rally important to him.  And I can understand wanting to make the city safer, nothing wrong there.  But something about building a council and hosting the Sabbath puts him in danger that he thought was worth it if I was backing him. And now he thinks he doesn't have my help and he thinks he'll lose it, whatever it is that he could lose. So he feels betrayed. Or perhaps foolish. I can almost hear him reprimanding himself for jumping the gun.

 

"Well," how do i put it into words? "I was excited when I got pulled for Robery Homicide.  You have quite a reputation for being a fair, no-nonsense kind of Captain who demands the best and supports your officers. Everyone I spoke with respects you.  All of your officers would go to bat for you if you asked because they know you have their back."

 

My fingernails look horrible. Maybe I should get Juliette to have another girl's day.  It would be nice to get a manicure together.  We haven't done that in a while. 

 

I glance at Renard who looks cautiously amused. Well, dang, now I'm blushing. "I'm not promising anything because I don't understand really what's going on but I'm not gonna run off or anything. This is my home."

 

His smile is oddly gentle, hopeful, and reserved all together. "So you might join me?"

 

Well, isn't that a loaded question. And the fact I'm not entirely certain what he's asking says a lot. "I'm not gonna lie to you I will probably make mistakes but I'm willing to learn. And you're a good man. I will still take orders from you at work and we can see how the other stuff goes, sound good?"

 

His smile is barely there but it's genuinely pleased and as he nods, something happy relaxes his shoulders. This could work. It's worth a try at least. And no one has to know that I didn't know about all this beforehand. Who knows, this might be something truly good.  I guess I better start reading those books Aunt Marie left.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 

It only took one day of trying and failing to find a rhythm in the trailer before I gave it up. The boxes and crates from the gifts earlier work great to pack up all the odds and ends. Hank helps. Mostly because he worries to much to leave me alone. I told him the truth and while he seems skeptical of it all, he is willing to help.  Showing him the books weren't as much of a help as I thought it would be.  But he is my partner and I've never been good at keeping secrets. 

 

It takes the better part of a week to empty the trailer and move it back to my apartment.  It's probably a good thing that I never really used my laptop before as my second week home is spent typing up the information from the books.  Hank brings over a scanner still in the box and it's easy enough to scan the pages.  The text is a bit blurred so I do still have to type it in and thank goodness for Google translate because the majority of the entries are not English.

 

Physical therapy goes well.  My strength returning quicker than expected. My core strength is still iffy and there's a lot of things I can't do or that I struggle with. But since I did have a metal pole stab through my middle I can't be to irritated. 

 

For all that I'm on medical leave and should be resting I do manage to keep busy.  Renard has even come over most evenings to educate me.  It's all so very fascinating.  And Sean Renard can certainly spin a compelling story.  His voice and manner of speech can truly bring it all to life.  

 

Like the history of Royals.

"It all began with one man. Royals are in fact a race somewhere between Wesen and Kershite.  They have the ability to compel.  They can not make you do anything you are really against but they can convince you that you want to obey.  And it's not exactly a power but it almost is so it's hard to explain."

 

I can understand that. Renard has always had a way of encouraging everyone to do their best and simply being around him you want to do your best because you know he will offer his in return.

 

"The King called Royal was a strong and noble man. He could see the struggle and conflict in the world and wanted to better it for all involved. When he built up his kingdom it was filled with Wesen and Kershite alike.  He was a fair and just ruler who was much loved by his people."

 

And, of course, nothing stayed perfect. "He had six sons who were raised being shown respect for their birth and knowing that they held the power. The wise king divided his kingdom and the Wesen clans between his sons.  He had hoped that they would rule as he had ruled and care for the people as he had.  But they were born late in his life when he was already greying and they did not all learn to rule as their father. There was conflicts and quarreling. To keep the peace, they had their Cantons, or territories, drawn out. Each Prince now called King would rule and govern their own land and people. It worked for a while."

 

And like all things change, so to did this. "Generations pass and attitudes change. Where once the kings govern their people, now they were controlling.  We're before tributes were offered freely to show loyalty and support from each clan to their king it is now a pressured demand of an amount that they can't always afford.  One of the kings, perhaps the worst and most prideful, had a lot of strife in his kingdom.  His people were rebelling."

 

Which of course makes sense because if you keep shoving people down, eventually they will shove back. And now come my ancestors. "Before this, the Grimms we're a separate entity, not ruled by the Royal houses.  Because they were exposed to the various houses as well as Kershite rulers of their time they had a broader view of how a king should be.  Some of the Grimm clans offered their support to a young idelogic Prince and the Wesen that chose to follow him.  The seventh Royal house was built with the backing of the Grimm.

"The Grimm became the lawkeepers and enforcers for the crown.  Some of the other Royals courted other Grimm clans for the same purpose.  Live seemed to become more stable with the addition of the Grimm.  But it only lasted a few generations before tragedy struck. The horrible king was unable to lay claim to any Grimm and passed his anger and resentment onto his son who had a madness about him.  He contracted a group for a truly evil deed.  The group he gathered consisted of hundjager, a canine type Wesen whose descendants are now called Verat, and a strong clan of hasslichin, otherwise known as trolls who became Reapers.  He sent them out to kill the families of the Grimms, their children."

 

And of course, no one would stand for that. "Because of the way he did this the blame was laid on the feet of local Wesen clans.  The Grimms, in their pain, set out and slaughtered so many innocent Wesen just because the blood trail or bodies led to their door. It took months of this before the Grimms realised they had been tricked.  They cast off the rule of the Royals and abandoned their posts as lawkeepers, choosing instead to act as avengers against all those who drew blood. Naturally this led to the slaughter of several predatory bred Wesen.  Since then no Grimm has pledged to a Royal, any Royal.  The Grimms became the nightmares of the Wesen world and the Wesen clans grew to distrust and leave the Royal houses.  It was a very dark time."

 

And now we reach current events, a truly impassioned speech.  "I have read my ancestors journals and I fully agree with the first King's teachings.  He was truly a kind, wise man.  He built a safe haven that was a blend of Wesen and Kershite and he kept the peace amonst people who freely gave their loyalty to him.  I want that to be my Canton.  I want to build a safe haven for all of my people. A realm where prejudice is discouraged. Where people can be true to themselves while not endangering others.  I want loyalty freely given, not forced. And while I want our history remembered I want us to live for a future we can be proud of. A future our children and our children's children will be proud of and uphold."

 

And that is definitely something I can believe in, something worth fighting for.  And I wonder if the Royals even have the power to compel. It would be hard to rebel against a group that can influence your actions. Maybe the power of a Royal is the ability to show their self, their true self. When impassioned you can feel how much they want it, you can feel the truth of their words, and it's all to easy to give your loyalty to such a person. Either that, or my Grimm powers are at work.

 

And now to design a tribute to give, something not only to show that I stand with him but that I fully believe in him as a person and his vision for the future.  And here in this musty old book that's faded and falling apart I get the inspiration I need.  The image nearly faded out but visible enough I can work with it. I'm so excited, I can barely wait!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

A few phone calls lead me to one man who while expensive is, from my understanding, very much worth it.  The house it nice, with a bright yellow VW bug in the drive and a beautiful park just across the street. The air is fresh and the man that answers the door is large and imposing with a gentle slant to his shoulders and friendly eyes.  He's a bit scruffy with a deep voice and large careful hands. His movements are slow and obvious as he shows me into the living room and sets about making us both a cup of tea, all while staying clearly in sight.  He must have become accustomed to being overly gently in order to not frighten others, but the kindness seems genuine. 

 

It doesn't take long for him to relax as he tells me about the various clocks he's worked on and shown me the few he's built.  He's quite charming in such a gentle way that I can't help but smile.  It's as we settle beside his work table, his shoulders slightly less hunched, that I explain what I need.  He gets nearly as excited as me, and equally excited to meet a Grimm, especially such a nice one. Though I could do without the tangent on his grandfather rolling in his grave in offense, even if he sounds amused as he tells me. And he professes his excitement to help create my tribute gift though he goes silent in shock for a full five minutes when he sees what carvings I want on the clock. For all his awkward stumbling through the conversation he is friendly and genuinely good in a way few are.  He's such a sweetheart and I'm so excited to see how well this all turns out.

 

It's as I'm sketching out the pieces I want, double checking the measurements and placement of the carvings, and Mr. Monroe is pulling out a very delicious smelling zucchini lasagna that I feel it.  It's enough to immediately draw my attention to the park across the street, bright in the midday light in clear view of the window. A beautifully wild looking park that gives the feeling of deep woods. Branches shifting in a barely there breeze. Something dark like a storm cloud on the horizon moves closer through the trees.  Monroe's silence is nearly as unnerving. For his nervous conversation seemed to be a steady stream of his every random though. The silence now is eerie by the absence of friendly chatter. I spare him a glance to see him huddled in the corner by the cabinets watching me while fully woged,  a blutebad.

 

I hurry out and reach the sidewalk when I see him. Another blutebad, red eyes viscious and holding a little girl in a red sweater. Something evil in his form, something truly horrible to behold. A monster. A threat. I must protect the girl!   My gun is up before I can shout, "Police! Freeze!"

 

His eyes widen as he catches sight of me. He hurridly turns back into the park and I run to chase him down.  It doesn't take long to catch up, even running up the small incline.  He's not very fast.  He throws the girl to one side and tries to dodge the other way. I strike out with a fist to his lower back, the blutebaden vulnerable spot.  He drops like a stone.

 

I scramble for the girl as I'm calling it in. A hurried description of both the child, who thankfully seems no worse for the fall, and the suspect who is still sobbing on the ground, reeking of mess. Dang, blutebaden vulnerable spot must be more sensitive than I thought if it makes them crap themselves. Or I hit him too hard but I doubt that.  I give directions with the phone on speaker as I ziptie the suspect and search him for weapons. I have to hold my breath because the smell is horrible and the pitiful wailing is worse, the coward.  By his uniform, he's a postal worker, which would explain the mail truck on the street that I ran by while chasing him. He must've been planning to hide her in the back. And no one would notice a postal worker if it looks like their just working. I wonder if he's done this before?

 

The others show up soon after with stern faces, we all hate child snatchers.  At least we caught this one before he could really hurt her. She is now awake and clinging to Wu who regales her with talk of some movie she seems to love. Her fear falling away in the face of such friendly protectors. Renard shows up soon after, sparing a gentle word for the girl and sending a couple officers off to get her parents.  His glare at the suspect is rather impressive considering he didn't even slow his stride but when his glare turns to me it's much less so.  Dang, I'm in trouble.

 

He hovers angrily, looming over me a moment before he speaks, "I'm grateful you were able to save the girl but what part of you dying do you have so much trouble remembering?"

 

Yeah, he's gonna hold that over me for a while. "I had to help her, she's just a kid."

 

He huffs a breath as he shifts back, "And I'm to believe that you just happened to be wondering in this very park where he's been killing?"

 

"What?"  He was killing? He's snatched other kids? That SON OF A BITCH!  

 

I barely notice the two officers near the suspect woge, one into a bear and the other into some kind of boar like Wesen.  Renard s hands soothing up and down my arms are probably the only thing that stops me from ripping that beasts head off.  

 

His voice is softer, "If you didn't know about the joggers then why we're you here?"

 

Joggers? Not little girls? "I was meeting with someone."

 

He tenses, "Who were you meeting with?"

 

Oh, dang. "Can I get away with not saying?"

 

He frowns and steps back, "Were you... why were you meeting someone?"

 

Now that's an odd tone.  And a few offended looks from several others.  What in the world do they think I did? Honestly, it's like they think I can't be left alone, as if I'm an irresponsible child. I could say it was a date but I've always hated lying.  Picking at my fingers I try to answer without really spoiling the surprise, "I was meeting with a craftsman about a present I want to have made."

 

He blinks.  The tension in his shoulders eases away.  With a smile he waves Hank over to take my statement with a promise that he won't listen in.

 

Hank certainly seems amused, "So what's so special you couldn't tell the Captain?"

 

I can feel my face burn red, "I'm getting a clock made for Renard for Christmas.  It's going to be one of a kind and I'm carving most of the pieces but I know nothing of timepieces so I had to get help with that part. The craftsman, Mr. Monroe, lives just across from the park. We were at the desk going over the plans and where the carvings would be when I saw the postal carrier coming down the incline with the girl. I rushed after them as fast as I could, I think he was slow because he was carrying her. He tossed her to the side just as I reached them. I punched him in the back, it was all I could reach, and checked the girl and called it in."

 

Hank grins, having written it down, "A clock?"

 

I look away, only to realise several others had edged into hearing distance and were sending amused smiles my way.  "Its a mantlepiece, something that can become an heirloom. Please don't spoil the surprise."  

If anything, everyone looks far to amused by this. Hank does agree but the others close enough to hear just smile and back off. Hank motions me down the incline so I lead him across the street to mr Monroe's house. And I try to ignore the amused witnesses trying not to stare.

 

It takes a few minutes of knocking for him to answer.  He still looks shaken, eyes a bit too wide, and he's changed his clothes but at least he's no longer woged.  He ushers us in and stutters out a guilty sounding explanation. He tells Hank how he had gone to the kitchen and was unaware of what happened, he only knew something was wrong because I ran out and by the time he looked out the window there were already police cars. 

Hank glances at me often throughout his statement so I finally relent and point Hank over to the plans for the clock. Several sheets of paper with drawings from various angles. Three different versions drawn but two already discarded.   Hank looks it over a moment before he whistles in appreciation.  At least he agrees that it will be an awesome gift.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 

Six weeks of medical leave. I never realized how mind numbing it would be to be stuck home for six weeks. I managed to get most of the books transfered into several word files on my computer. A folder for each Wesen type and a folder separating all the Wesen by mammal, reptile, humanoid, insect, and other. It was very facinating to read and translate the various texts and Renard and Monroe were happy enough to double check my translations and add notes here and there. And a list of all the jars and pouches typed up so thats something at least. 

The many evenings with Sean learning about the history of the Wesen world or about various politics and traditions of various clans were extremely pleasent. And he often stayed over for dinner as well where conversation flowed relaxed between us. How can six weeks be both boring and mind numbing as well as busy and wonderful. But at least the doctor cleared me back to work. 

Of course, my first two weeks back at work go slowly. I am, as promised, confined to desk duty for two weeks and I did get a very well worded reprimand. 

The party was a lot more than I expected. Someone even brought balloons and there were cake and gifts and hugs and so many people happy to see me back. Morrissey even came by teary-eyed and his hug was almost smothering but full of so much care that I couldn't complain. He says he got a part time job as security at some posh school and he sent flowers and a meal but he didn't want to be a bother while I was healing. I admit it, I cried and assured him it was no bother and he is welcome anytime. He woged into a lowen, a lion type Wesen, with a wild greying mane. I hug him again even tighter before he leaves.  

I'm able to offer advice for a case Hank takes up involving a B&E couple and a family of jagerbars. Thank goodness Hank is in the know because if he hadn't spotted the bearclaw artifact and remembered seeing one in my Aunts crazy weopens cabinet we might have missed a lot. All my hard work with translating and typing up the texts helped a lot as well. 

  Thankfully the boys didn't really want to kill anyone. They just had to much energy and a desire to please their parents, without really understanding the consequences. A quick phone call with mr. Rabe ends with his son and his friends getting a slap on the wrist for a prank on the B&E couple. It was the best explaination we could come up with to explain their behavior. No jail time for the boys, just some community hours.  

I've also been busy at desk work. I've had more than enough reports to write up and cold cases to review to keep busy.  I've never been fond of paperwork or being stuck to a desk but at least that's over now. And I didn't miss much though I did get to meet the Rabes later. It also gave me the time to heal further. 

 

It's on my second day back on full duty that we get our next Wesen case.  A female motor vehicle accident. She was a victim of domestic abuse who left her husband and somehow ended up dead. The driver's story of another man being present and the cause of death suffocation proves it's murder.  We get lead to a beautiful bed and breakfast run by a zieklevolk. A goat type Wesen most know as breeders who use pheromones to seduce people. With a touch they can make people do anything for them, give them anything.  I could do without the headache his touches trigger.  

We watched him leave for a bar and while I followed him there Hank took a look around the house.  Capra came home before Hank could get out and I had no choice but to sneak in myself. Thank goodness I'm small enough to fit through the basement window, even if my scar hurt like hell after.  

I found Hank in a locked room in the basement and got the door open. Then Capra found us and got his hands on me. For some reason his touch only hurts my head, a lot.  Hank pulls the trigger when I become near catatonic from the bastard trying to hold me down.  At least the missing women are safe now, though all three are pregnant. I can't imagine what they must be going through. Or how badly it will hit them when the drugs are out of their systems.

 

A death from a prank gone wrong had me reaching out to Monroe who was able to help me some with a truly amazing musical prodigy who's only crime seemed to be being poor.  It was touch and go for a bit but in the end we got our confessions and the right people were charged.  Of course, considering their parents were already throwing money and lawyers this way and that to keep their innocent angels out of jail I doubt the brats will do time.  Still, the truth came out so hopefully Roddy will be ok. I'll be keeping an eye on him anyways, just in case. And Monroe will probably do the same..

 

Less than a month later brings a friend of Monroe's into our custody. Hap seems a friendly guy, not the most honest but not a bad person. A blutebad who was once pack to Monroe. I could've done without meeting his sister though. She just triggers all the bad instincts I have and if Monroe and Hap hadn't both defended her I certainly would've dragged her off to jail. 

Hap's death could've been avoided but it's obvious Monroe is beating himself up enough about it.  At least I was able to arrest inspector Owens as well as Angelina during their attempt to kill each other.  Neither we're happy to be arrested but at least both will face justice. Pretty sure Monroe is still pissed that his ex is in jail. I'm not really sure how to go about fixing that. 

 

The next case hits us all hard. Holly Clark. A young girl lost in the woods when we had already given her up as lost eight years ago. Her case was all hands on deck and we swept the whole city in our search. We just somehow missed the obvious. Her neighbor, the one who took her and when she fought back abandoned her in the mountains.  

She's blutebaden, and nearly feral when we find her. Monroe again came to the rescue and helped Hank and I track her. There was a fight with a pair of brothers and we found the hiker they had tied up at their camp. Finally, we got her calmed down and safely back with her adoptive mother. Mrs Clark doesn't fully understand why her daughter is different but when Hank, Monroe and I all show up later to explain she takes it very well. She even agrees, and seems thankful, when I promise to come by often to check on her.  Not all of our cases have a happy ending but at least this one did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments😊 I really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you are enjoying it too😊😊

CHAPTER 11

 

Christmas time comes around during a slow trend in crime.  Again we have a potluck meal and the tree and decorations go up.  This year's gifts are a bit more personalized as gift baskets.  

 

For Jefferson I got a fishing tackle basket with extra reel and bobbin things, he has mentioned wanting to teach the older three kids to fish and take them camping so there's also three kids fishing poles.  He was genuinely excited though it is obvious that he doesn't really know much about fishing.  Hopefully they'll still have fun.

 

 For Franco I made up a movie night basket with a couple dvds and popcorn and candy.  His fiance also works long hours, she's a nurse, so they can't go to the movies as often as they want to.  This way they can get a bit of the movie theatre experience even if it's at 3am.

 

For Wu, I made up a gift basket of group games with trivia cards, game sets, and popcorn with a promise that Hank and I will be around to play.  It seems all to obvious that Drew Wu is incredibly lonely.  He certainly works the hardest and often picks up extra shifts to help out.  He's a good person and I think he is a wonderful and loyal friend.  I only regret that I didn't notice before how lonely he is.

 

Hank gets a date night basket filled with a bottle of wine, massage oils, a romance movie that the lady at the store promised would set the mood, scented candles, and a wooden plaque that reads future 5th mrs. Griffin.  How he managed to get and lose a fourth wife in two months i will never know. Its become a bit of a running joke that he goes through marriages like others go through clothes. He really got a kick out of it.   And no doubt the wine and oils will make for a great date night.  Something tells me he's gonna hide the plaque.

 

My favorite was the clock for Sean.  It is a dark stained wood clock meant for a shelf or mantle with a high center and a soft roll down on each side.  The clock face, slightly yellowed to show age and the numbers are roman numerals, set in the center up high.  The clock has two large shields, one on either side of the clock face.  The left side is the original shield emblem of the first King, a way to pay homage to Seans inspiration and the royal blood he shares. The right has a police badge with Renard on it as well as his badge number, to remind him of all he's done and how far he's come.  There were other carvings arranged artfully throughout; a king chess piece, a harp, a soldier piece, a crown, a smokers pipe carved small, the justice scales very large around the badge shield, tipped with the weight of a feather,and a judge's gavel.   It has taken a lot of work but the end result is truly beautiful.

 

Thankfully he opened it early because he was shocked to near tears.  His whole frame frozen as his fingers traced first over the Kings shield, then over his badge.  So many emotions chase over his face.  Wonder, awe, pleasure, joy.  He turns back to me, his eyes almost painfully pleased.

 

I wrap my arms around his waist, squeezing him tight.  He only hesitates for a second before he's clinging to me.  He dips down, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.  It was a surprise but so pleasantly so.  I press my lips to his cheek and jaw, offering all the affection i can.  

 

His hands shake as he lifts the clock out of the box to place it on the shelf directly behind his desk where it will be most visible.  He almost seems hypnotized by it.  As if he he can see the future laid out before him now and it must look beautiful to his eyes. The world he wants to create is certainly worth fighting for. I can't help but smile, so proud that he likes it so much.  How much we must all take him for granted.  He does so much for others, tries so hard to protect others.  He deserves this and so much more.

 

I press up against his side and he wraps his arm around my shoulders.  I can't help but to add a softly spoken, "In case you want to know, this is my tribute to My King."

 

His breath hitches for a moment, a shudder crawls up his spine.  Then he grabs me up, pushing me into the desk and kissing the breath out of me.

If not for a couple of detectives laughing as they enter the bullpen we might've been kissing for a while. It's a shame to stop but neither one of us are willing to risk the trouble of getting caught. Sean's hands run over his suit, smoothing down invisible wrinkles as he collects himself.

When he smiles, his whole face brightens. "Will you join me for the winter Sabbath?" 

What else can I say except, "Yes, I'd love to." 

The winter Sabbath is held on the winter equonox. It's outside the city, up in the mountains of a nearby reserve so the Kershite don't stumble upon it. There is a large picnic area that has been cleared and decorated with tents and strings of lights and bonfires. The whole thing gives the impression of a Renaissance fair, or perhaps a fantasy fair considering most of the Wesen are walking around woged. 

Morrissey runs up, perhaps trying to sneak up, lifts me off the ground and spins us around. We're both laughing even if others seem shocked. He walks around with me a while. His job is going well but a lot of the kids think he's a joke. 

He does point me over to a barbecue tent manned by a group of blutebaden who live outside Portland but still well within the Canton. Their cautious but polite enough and none of them are kicking my instincts up so I think their good people. 

There's a large collection of eisbieber within several tents giving out hot chocolate and slices of pie and cookies. Theres some homemade mead in one tent manned by some jagerbars, it's very good strong mead. They get a kick out of watching me try to down the whole pint with the rest of the table. I managed it though, I've never backed down from a challenge before and this was a friendly one. I think they became more accepting after that. 

As I move here and there through the crowds I recognize several other officers from Portland as well as other Wesen that I've seen around town. Most return my smile, some squeek and run, and a few puff up almost like a challenge. There is something about their gaze that feels like I'm being weighed and measured. I'm not sure what they're seeing but for the most part they don't seem hostile or violent, just cautious and curious. 

Sean sits on a wooden throne, nothing fancy but very thick and sturdy. It's set up on the far side of the clearing on a small platform. There are three hexenbiest standing nearby, as well as a strong looking lowen, two jagerbars who wouldn't look out of place in a political position, and a man dressed all in black with a hood up hiding his face. 

There is something like a line being monitored by a human face that wraps around the front of the stage before it curls behind itself like a snake. It seems like each person comes up one or two at a time and kneels or bows to Sean. Many hand over various items, these must be the tributes he spoke of. A large pile of these tributes are carefully arranged off to the side. Several of the baskets remind me of the ones I got when I was released from the hospital. 

The music playing from multiple sources throughout is both contrasting and harmonious. Each song is beautiful and different and primal. The air is full of the scent of food and the sounds of laughter and friendly words. 

This is what Sean wants to see, what he wants for his people. His eyes so proud and pleased as he looks over the crowds. This is the vision he has for the future, of his people safe and happy and mingling without the barriers of species keeping them separate. Overall, this truly seems like a wonderful sucess. I look forward to the next celebration.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

 

We get called in for an aggravated homicide, Judge Logan Patterson.  Hes been beaten bloody with a gavel shoved down his throat.  The shear brutality of it all, especially considering the timeframe, is shocking.  

 

Sean arrives just minutes after us.  He's tense and angry, judge Patterson was a friend.  It's never easy seeing a friend like this.  But the tech's find a fingerprint on the gavel which will hopefully lead us somewhere.  I squeeze Sean's arm as I walk past, it's all I can offer right now.

 

We have a match to the print and it's a rush to catch this guy.   Only the suspect, Chilton, was a dead end.  Literally.  Hank and the Captain came back with a woman's watch.  Monroe was able to help us out with the previous owner which led us to another body, Mary Robinson.

 

Hank identifies our killer, "Oleg Stark."

 

"He was a contract killer wanted in three states," Captain recognizes the name.

 

Hank nods, "We brought him in for a triple homicide five years ago.  A family, husband, wife, and seven year old daughter.  He tortured them for two day. I still have nightmares about that scene."

 

The Captain pulled both Hank and I into his office.  "Oleg Stark is a siegbarste.  This is not someone we can underestimate.  He's going to come after the arresting officer next.  I'm pulling all hand on deck to catch him.  And you are going into protective custody."

 

"Captain!" Hank jumps up, "We have to catch this guy, I have to catch this guy. You can't pull me off the case!"

 

"He's killed to many and I'm not about to lose another good man to this monster!"  

 

It's clear that Sean is concerned.  Someone under his protection is being threatened.  Hank storms out but thankfully only goes as far as his desk.  I hesitate only long enough to grip Sean's arm in comfort before I follow Hank out.  Well, if we're stuck here we can at least try to map out where he may be hiding.  It's an off comment that has Hank looking for stolen vehicles from the California area while I look closer.

 

Wu comes by to notify us of a car explosion.  It's just a block from Hanks old apartment but it was definitely Stark.  Great, so we've got a siegbarste hunting Hank without a care for civillians or law enforcement looking for him.

 

I get back to the station quickly.  I bring in my laptop, thankfully I had it in my car.  With a nod to Hank he follows me into the Captians office.  

 

Siegbarste are under humanoid because where else would I place them.  They are very strong with thick, nearly impenetrable skin and strong bones.  Very few weopens can kill a siegbarste but it does have noted that siegbarste gift, a very rare poison, on bullets in a triple barrel rifle can do the job.  A quick check of my weopens inventory list shows I have such a gun, in it's own case with several bullets.  A check of my odds and ends inventory shows that i have a bottle of siegbarste gift.  

 

The Captain is quick to agree to a plan.  Oleg Stark is too dangerous to ignore.  I'll go home and get the rifle and gift and return.  Then well use Hank as bait to lure him away from civilians and take him out.  Between the three of us we should be able to explain it away without much issue.  Hank will stay at the station until I return.

 

My Aunt Marie used to say "best made plans of mice and man are never very effective."  I wish I had remembered that sooner.

 

I barely get in the door when I'm shoved from behind hard enough to end up across the room.  Oleg Stark.  Angry and glaring and screaming, "Where is he?"

 

I scramble away but he's right there.  

 

A punch drops me to the floor.  

 

I'm lifted up and slammed into the wall.

 

I punch him as hard as I can.  He slams his fist into my chest.

 

A kick sends me into the kitchen.  I grab a skillet and swing.

 

He backhands me into the counter.  

 

I grab a knife and stab. He punches me twice in the side and tosses me over the counter.

 

The table offers minimal cover.  I start throwing things, anything I get my hand on.  He bats them away like flies.   

 

I dive for my bedroom door and manage to get the dresser against it before his first kick lands.  The whole wall is shaking.  

 

I scramble for the closet, tossing and shoving the trunks around.  The door is breaking!  

 

I shove open the chest and dig out the gun case, cutting my arm on one of the blades.  I fumble with the latches as the door breaks apart, the dresser fallen over and useless.  Oleg Stark!

 

A gun barks behind him.  With a glare and the ripple of a woge he turns.  

 

I manage to get the belts undone.  The rifle is in two parts but it connects and locks easily and there are plenty of bullets. 

 

Grunts of pain and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  

 

Glass breaks and the walls shake.

 

I grab open the potions trunk, it's easy to find the bottle of siegbarste gift, bright red and smelly.  

 

Flesh hitting flesh, snarls and growls.

 

I pour some of the gift over the bullets and shove them into the barrels.  It clicks into place.

 

The wall shudders.

 

Oleg Stark stands in the middle of the room.  

 

I take aim and fire.

 

He topples over.  He's dead!

 

Who was he fighting?   

 

I rush out to see Sean on the other side of the couch.  His face is bruised and bloody but he's breathing.  

 

I'm not sure when I started crying but it's a neighbor at the door calling out that calms me.   She called the police, help is coming.

 

Mrs. Welshman from next door.  She's a sweet older woman with mocha colored skin and barely there freckles across her nose.  Her husband was a marine and she still works part time as a teacher, elementary school.  She very much like how everyone would wish their teacher to be, kind and patient and so very happy to meet new people.

 

I'm crying again when Sean wakes up.  I don't even known what I'm saying except that I was scared and he's alive and help is coming and please don't leave.  I don't even know where all this panic is coming from.  It hurts to breathe.  Sean grips my hand and calmly tells me he's stronger than that and I should calm down.  

 

I barely notice the splotches on his face and hands of skin changed, nearly mummified.  It must be a woge bit not one I recognize.  I'll ask later.  I hover close, unwilling to move away but to scared to touch him more.

 

Hank pulls me away so the medics can reach him.  I know I'm being asked questions but I don't know what answers I give.  Sean manages much better than me.

 

We both get taken to the hospital.  Thankfully Hank has my back because I remember nothing. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

 

Sean get out before me.  Apparently some of the punches pulled something inside that was damaged the last time so I get to stay a week.  Others send flowers and I get plenty of visitors.  Sean come by often and Hank and Drew hover like the mother hens they are.  

 

The doctor comes by to talk, the same part zieklevolk from last time.  He worries about how much I panicked after the fight.  Another cat scan doesn't reveal much but he thinks something got damaged when I died.  Perhaps it was because of the number of time I had to be brought back or perhaps it's because that's what triggered my Grimm powers to wake up.  His best hypothesis is that my Grimm is a bit more instinctual and my mental shield was damaged.  He explained that when someone is afraid but they don't want to be afraid so they push it back, push it down, and keep on going.  He doesn't think it makes me unable to work he just thinks that what I feel I end up feeling much stronger than normal.  And he worries that my Grimm could theoretically take over but I kinda doubt that.  A Grimm isn't Wesen so I don't think my Grimm instincts can overcome my control but it's something I'll have to mention to Hank and Sean.

 

Talking it over with Sean was comforting. His response, "Grimms have always been strong but they also tend to marry Kershite spouses.  It could be that overtime their powers have watered down.  If that is the case then you might simply be more like the original Grimm.  But I don't think you need to worry about losing control.  You should consider meditation though because you do throw around a very strong aura when your upset."

 

And while he seems embarrassed, he did answer my questions about the odd woge I saw on him.  "My father was Royal which you know.  My mother, though, was a hexenbiest.  I got some of the pride and ugliness and little to no powers."

 

"You're not ugly, Sean," I can't help but address that issue.  "And it's ok if you don't have powers.  You're you and you don't have to be anyone else.  Is that why those hexenbiest work for you?"

 

He settles back, more relaxed and amused.  "Hexenbiest tend to be drawn to Royals.  I have some value because of my blood but hexens are typically drawn to those with power and wealth.  The ones here are young, their mother is a half sister to my mother so there is some familial loyalty."

 

"They're your family?" I can't help but ask.

 

He smiles rather sad at that, "No, we're related but I wouldn't call them family."

 

Yeah, I figured that already.  I want to ask more but it seems a rather touchy subject so instead I change topics.  "How did you explain away the gun?"

 

He laughs at that.  "Hank and I both put it down to your Aunt buying all kinds of crazy antiques.  No one has asked to many questions.  And I had a bauershwein in forensics to handle it.  You'll get it back next week."

 

Well, at least I'll get it back.  I just wish my room would stop smelling like ogre poison.  That siegbarste gift is very horrid smelling.

 

Dinner at Monroe's has become a bit of a weekly tradition.  Holly, of course, is a near constant visitor with Roddy coming by occasionally.  This time both are here with us as well as Hank, who has been handling everything rather well.  Dinner tonight is a delicious pasta salad and crab cakes.  And, of course, conversation lands on my resent release from the hospital.

 

Monroe manages to sound both proud and incredulous, "I still can't believe you killed a siegbarste."

 

At least I'm healed enough that eating isn't painful, though after nearly a week in the hospital in just glad to be back to normal.  "I didn't have much choice, Monroe."

 

Hank offers, "and that stinky perfume on the bullets helped too, right?"

 

"Its called siegbarste gift," I explain for the dozenth time.  "Its a poison specifically designed for them."

 

"Special poison," Hank nods, with a sarcastic tilt in his voice, "from psycho aunt Marie."

 

And yeah didn't that go over well when others found out.  It probably took nearly an hour to convince Monroe that she's dead and not going to come chop off his head. I shrug, "Its a good thing they're rare because them suckers are Hard to kill."

 

Monroe nods wisely, "Its because of breeding.  For siegbarste you need both siegbarste parents to make a siegbarste baby.  You never get a half-breed. Of course, I doubt a human could handle a siegbarste's passion, if you know what I mean."

 

He spared a significant glance at the two youths but it was Roddy who responds with a sarcastic, "You do know we're not five, right. We know how sex works."

 

I snort a laugh, Hank chuckling, as Monroe blushes red.  He avoids our eyes as he continues, "Well yes but that's not something you two need to worry about. Ever!"

 

"Is that something they could do?" Hank asks, "hypothetically, could a wolf and rat cross breed? What would you get?"

 

Monroe definitely looks embarrassed now, "Different races breed differently.  Mousehertz and reinigen always breed true no matter their partner, when they mix you get a pretty even mix of both in the kids. With a human partner the kids are always Wesen. Blutebaden are different. We can't breed with some species, others we can. You either get a blutebad or whatever the other partner is.  We require another mammal type to breed, human, fox, rat, so on. Rodents breed higher than predatory mammals so if you mix rat and wolf you have about a seventy-five percent chance of rat.  The snake breeds need another snake breed or their children won't be Wesen. Some can only breed with their own kind. With any other species they just won't conceive."

 

His blush recedes as he continues, "Some can give you half-breed, like zieklevolk or hexenbiest.  With zieklevolk, only the males born are zieklevolk and to be full blooded the mother would need to be surrounded by the fathers pheromones throughout the pregnancy as well as fed his blood at regular intervals.  They're big on breeding but not always on staying around for a full bred, if you know what I mean.  Without the pheromones and blood you end up with a half-breed, less power and influence but still Wesen.  That doctor of yours is probably only a quarter or an eighth breed."

 

Monroe takes a sip of wine, far to into his explanation to be bothered by embarrassment.  "Hexenbiest are big on breeding pure.  Theirs is a predominately female breed and the few zauberbiests out there, the male form, live like kings for the breeding rights the hexens fight for.  Usually, any half bred are aborted or harvested for what their blood and organs are worth.  The only reason a half-breed would survive would be if it were male and his only worth would be breeding and even then most hexens would turn their nose up at him."

 

Monroe woged, glass half raised for a drink. Roddy and Holly both scramble down, ducking below the table.  Hank stands slowly, his voice a trained calm, "Easy, Nicki, there are no threats here.  Let's keep calm, everyone's safe."

 

"Sean is half-zauberbieste," I try to say more but the words are stuck in my throat.

 

The others relax, Holly and Roddy peaking over the edge of the table.  Monroe's voice is hesitant, "His royal blood is probably why he was born, half-breeds aren't really liked.  But he's Royal, he's our Prince, and he's safe here."

 

Great, now I have the overwhelming need to find Sean and make sure he's ok, and rip his family a new one for daring to mistreat him.  Those bastard wouldn't know who was worth a dime and who wasn't.  Has worth more than all of them!

 

Hank's voice is again calm, "The Captain is safe, he's safe and here and no one is stupid enough to come after him."

 

It takes longer than I care to admit to notice the others had scattered.  Hank stands blocking the way to the kitchen with his hands up as if he's calming a dangerous suspect.  


	14. Chapter  14

CHAPTER 14

 

Drew invites us to the theatre with him.  We've tried to get together at least once a week since I've been back. We usually meet up at each others place for dinner and games. Sometimes monroe comes too. Hank already had plans with a lovely waitress so it's just the two of us.  

The theatre is a small place, only four screens, and they mostly play older movies. But we both just wanted a night out so this was perfect.  A late night classic for a few bucks... can't beat that.  We leave arguing over the terrible accents.  But tonight was a lot of fun.

 

A sound.  Like metal sliding along metal.  Something sharp.  It sounds three more times. Something about that sound makes me feeeze. 

The family ahead of us woge into mousehertz and hurry away.  Another man with two young girls woge into something beaver or otter like and hurries another direction.  

 

Drew draws his gun, eyes searching the darkness.  They must feel it too. 

Drew's voice is a bit shaky when he asks, "Nicki, why are your eyes black and what the hell is going on?"

 

"My eyes are black?"

 

He shudders, "Yeah, it's like looking in a mirror that can see my soul and it's totally creepy!"

 

Well dang.  But before I can think of an answer they come out.  Four men in long black coats, each holding an honest to god scythe.  What I'm the hell!  They woge, hasslishlin.  I remember this! "Reapers?"

 

One answers, European accent thick, "Yes, and now, Grimm, you die."

 

"Well, I've already died like six times so is this another hospital stay kinda die or are you trying for something permanent?" I can't help the sarcastic lit but, honestly, when did this become my life?

 

One hisses enraged.  "We will take your head!"

 

"Okay."

 

Not much else I can say to that.  Wu looks very much out of his depth but his gun is pointed at them so that's a plus. He may be in shock but training keeps him up and moving. He'll probably break down later though.  

 

They move at once and together.  Very fast and very good with the scythe they hold.  I duck and dodge and jump out of the way.  Their blades miss me by inches. At least they seem to be ignoring Wu.  

 

Of course he tries to shout them down and ends up losing first his gun, then his footing when one turns on him. For now they seem uninterested in killing him so that's good.  

 

I somehow manage to knock one guy down and pull his scythe from him.  It really helps in fighting the other three.

 

The bark of a gun proves he at least had his backup.  And one guy is down.  But the gun clicks empty.

 

The two with scythe keep swinging at me but the third grabs up the dead fourth's scythe and aims for Wu.  

 

I manage to spin out the blade, first cutting off his hand at the wrist, then his head when he screams.  His body falls over the other dead one.

 

The first two are even more angry now.  But I'm angry now too. These asshole are trying to kill me just because im a Grimm! They're puting civillians in danger for this! They're trying to kill my friend! I spin and swing and side step and swing.

 

It's quiet.

 

Wu stares at me, terrified, holding an empty gun.  Four dead Reapers.  Well after midnight in a deserted parking lot where the streetlights barely work.  This is bad.

 

Sean answers on the second ring, voice relaxed and friendly. "Hello, Nicki, did you enjoy the movie?"

 

"Well," and how to explain this.  "So Reapers are still a thing, right? Only I didn't know that.  I thought they were a history thing.  And I kinda have dead ones now."

 

For a heartbeat it's silent. His voice is oddly calm, "You have a dead Reaper?"

 

"Four." I can't help but flinch. When did this become my life?

 

An angry tension is in his voice, "You have Four dead Reapers?"

 

Someone with Sean whistles over the line.  I shrug, "Yeah and Wu saw everything so I might need help explaining it to him."

 

"Have you called it in?"

 

"Ummm..." And tell them what? Hey other cops who I work with and help stop murderers, guess what, I've been chopping off heads when I leave work. That'll go over really well.

 

He sighs, "Why not?"

 

"Well, they kinda..." dang, how do i explain this? Ok, take a breath and just say it. It's not like I can make it much worse and he'll find out soon enough.  "Only one still has a head?"

 

He's quiet for a moment.  His voice cracking, "You chopped off their heads?"

 

"It just kinda happened?"  Somehow I don't think he likes that defense. It's not like I go around chopping off heads!   "They were gonna kill Wu, I was pressed for time, and I didn't have a gun."

 

"What did you have?"

 

"Nothing, I grabbed one of the scythe off one of them and used that."

 

It's quiet again. I can still hear him breathing but for a good minute it's silent. "You killed the Reapers with their own weopen?"

 

"Yes?"

 

He snorts a laugh.  "I'll send help to cleanup unless any police get there first."

"Thanks"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 

Help come in the form of two young men, early twenties.  Their truck is a hulking black four door still shiny new with a hard cover on the back bed.  Both men are light skinned African with dreads down to their shoulders in jeans and t-shirts.  They look almost like twins but the shorter one appears slightly older, probably only by a year or two. 

 

They introduce themselves as Malek and Tevel.  Both are friendly and smiling and woge into something reptilian.  Orangish in color with a hard head plate that flares into a horned crown in the back.  Sharp teeth fill their smile.  We shake hands then they set to work.

 

I glance over at Wu who is sitting quietly staring out over the dark empty lot.  He hasn't really said anything for a while now.  I edge over and try to get his attention but he's miles away, lost and confused and he doesn't know what to think.  I offer him all I can, "I'm here, Drew.  I'm here."

 

Malek and Tevel, "call me T," work quickly to roll the bodies up in thick painters dropcloth.  There's a basket over there too, a huge bulky thing that must only barely fit in the back bed of the truck.  They're quick and efficient and the bodies are put away by the time Hank drives up.  

 

He spares a glance to them before asking what happened.  I give him the short version and pass Drew to him who goes quietly.  We both share a look at that.  Hank leaves with a promise to look after Drew tonight and bring him by tomorrow for more explaination.

 

Malek is spraying part of the sidewalk with bottled cola while T sets up something with a pump.  I offer my help but they're both cool about it and also nearly done.  The pump turns out to be a portable pressure washer and between that and the cola they get the blood washed down the drain easily.

 

They get loaded up and it looks like nothing even happened.  T gets in to drive and Malek opens the back door for me to climb in, a lot of trust is needed to put a Grimm at your back.  The music they listen to is blues like with something else and in a whole other language.  Something deep and primal but pleasant.  They're both friendly and welcoming and I adore them for it.

 

When we arrive at the condo they insist on carrying the basket as well as the sports bag holding the scythes in it.  They seem to really get a kick out of helping move dead Reapers. 

When we step into the condo we see Sean with most of his council meeting with a group of three men.  They stand arrogant and posturing. As they turn they woge into hasslishlin.  All three seem shocked by the two behind me. T and Malek just smile back.

 

Sean seems amused, "What tributes has my Grimm brought to me?"

 

Before I can answer, Malek takes the basket forward with a skip in his step, opening it to reveal four Reaper heads.  T is quick to open the bag and lay out the four scythes, each handle pointing towards Renard with the blades sheathed into itself.  Both manage to do this with a kneel and a lot of respectful difference.

 

Sean is both pleased and amused.  "So my Grimm brings me the heads and scythes of four Reapers."

 

I offer a smile and shrug, "I tries to take them down non-lethal but they gave me no choice.  They were a danger to civilians so I ended it."

 

The three other men each looked both terrified and like they were sucking lemons.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Samuel Bertrum.  Found dead in his own vault. A B&E just at closing. He must've thought he would be safe in the vault but they made it in. His body littered with wounds from the explosion. The theives took everything from the vault, leaving only a body and destruction behind. According to Dr. Harper he swallowed three coins.  Gold coins, thin, with a lions head on one side and a swastika on the other. She's not sure what killed him but it wasn't the explosion. His organs just failed.   Hank was quick enough to take them even if Dr. Harper clearly didn't want them to go. 

Video surveillance shows a car leaving the scene.  A car I recognize from earlier near the shop.  One driven by a Wesen.   Wu comes up with an address for our suspect. 

 

We enter the house with guns raised, officer Brenner goes to cover the back.  Two men inside, one runs.  Hank slams the other first into the wall then down on the floor.  He's too rough, too hostile, taking charge and asserting dominance in a way that seems drugged.  This isn't like Hank.  I manage to usher him back and finish cuffing the guy, grey hair turns to brown feathers, Wesen.

 

Officer Brenner returns alone, he couldn't catch the other man.  Hank lays into him, angry and challenging.  The shadows in his face, those around him grow darker.  I tell officer Bremner to call it in and secure the scene.  Hank and I take our suspect in.

We get him settled in interrogation and even then Hank is rough. He tightens the cuffs to the point of pain and shoves the man down. I try to sooth him back but each time I step near the suspect he gets aggressive and moves against me until I back away. It's oddly territorial. Could it be the coins? What else can it be? 

 

In Captain's office Hank is nearly insubordinate.  Energetic and proud and a bit challenging. Each time Captain addresses me Hank steps forward. I try to explain since Hank seems to just boast about himself but he keeps interrupting. I try to mention the coins but he won't let me.  Renard, at least, talks him down some but it's a hassle to get Hank to hand over the coins. He denies and refuses and challenges and finally he throws them down on the Captain's desk.   For all that I try to sooth both their tempers it does little to help.

 

Hank marches out, angry and reeling and shrouded in a black cloud that I can't even describe. Though now it's stretching thin like taffy and he becomes almost desperate.  Only that it's vicious and malicious and prideful and territorial.  Hank turns on me, "He has No right.  I'm the lead detective, it's My job!"

 

I try to sooth him, hopefully whatever this is will fade the longer he's away from the coins. "Captain knows what he's doing, it's okay."

 

His eyes are burning red, "You always take his side. I'm your partner you should be on My side!"

 

"I am," but I can't explain that I think he's cursed or possessed and it's the coins fault.  "The Captain will take care of the coins and we..."

 

He steps forward, red pulses through the black cloud hanging over him. Something hateful and vicious darkens his face, "Do you call him Captain in bed too?  Well.  Or do you just drop to your knees like an obedient slut whenever he snaps his fingers!"

 

"Griffin!" Renard stands in the doorway, "get in My office Now!"

 

The others watch shocked as Hank storms forward. For a moment I worry he might throw a punch.  Instead he shoulders past.  The door closes and blinds are drawn but the yelling is loud.  Muffled just enough so the odd word or loud sentence comes through.  Tone full of accusations.  The word whore repeated.  

 

I don't even realise I'm shaking until Wu presses against my side.  His arm wraps around my shoulder.  He's shielding me like Hank used to do.  I feel my breath catch, my chest tight.  I need to leave.

 

The sound of something heavy thrown, glass shattering.  Hank storms out, stomping over and shoving Wu hard enough to send him sprawling.  Jefferson and McAdams both jump forward to grab Hank.  He reaches for me but i flinch back.  This is not Hank!

 

Renard is between us shielding me, "Take him outside to calm down and make sure he goes home!"

 

They obey even as Hank struggles in their grip.  Wu hurries to help.  I can see the confusion in their eyes. They know something is wrong. They know that this is not Hank.  He's cursed or possessed or something.

 

Sean pulls me close.  I only hesitate a moment before I press against him.  He whispers apologies and assurances.  But when I look up I see a red mist edging into his eyes.  I can't help but try, "Its the coins.  Somehow their possessing him, or their cursed."

 

But he only nods, "I know, but I'm strong enough that they can't overpower me.  You're safe, I'll take care of everything."

I hope he's right. But I have the worst feeling that it's only going to get worse.


	17. Chapter  17

CHAPTER 17

 

I wake to knocking.  Someone is banging on the door at three in the morning! Hanks voice cracks, "Nicki...Nicki."

 

It's not his fault.  It's like being drunk or high, he wasn't in control.  But I've seen Hank drunk and that's not the same.  When Hank is drunk he's friendly.  He hovers and leans heavy on his friends and cracks silly jokes and charms every woman around.  This wasn't his fault!  It was the coins.  They possessed him or cursed him or something.  But even knowing that doesn't lessen the sting of his words.

 

More heavy knocks rock the door.  I kick away the covers and grab a thick cream sweater.  I turn on the lights before opening the door, I definitely don't want to have this conversation in the dark.

 

Hank looks horrible.  His face is pale and drawn and he leans heavy on the door frame.  His eyes are red but this time it's not the coins.  It's clear he's suffering, looks a bit like someone suffering a severe illness.  And he looks devastated, shrouded in guilt and pain.

 

"Oh, Hank," I can't even pretend to be mad.  It's not his fault and he's clearly beating himself up about it.  A sob shakes him forward and he falls against me.  He clings and most of his weight is on me as he cries sorry over and over again.

 

It takes a bit more than an hour to get him settled and calm.  I already tried to get him some tea but he clings like a frightened child.  When he speaks his voice is haunted and hollow, "I can't explain it, Nicki.  I would never do that.  I would never act that way.  You know I love you."

 

"I know," I offer quietly.  

 

But I know that there must be some truth to what happened or it wouldn't have happened.  The coins amplify what there and push a person out of control but there must be something for it to push.  He must realize that too because with a gust of breath that shakes him he adds, "I don't think that of you, I love you.  I just don't like how Renard treats you."

 

"What do you mean?" I can't help but ask.  Renard is nothing but supportive of me.   He doesn't look up, keeps his face buried against my neck, "I don't like how he uses you.  He leads you on you always just follow.  I don't like that he treats you like a dirty little secret.  Like your just a side girl, something to indulge in but not important enough to him to be open about it. It's shameful how he uses you and everyone sees it."

 

I suppose being called a dirty secret and a side girl is better than being called a whore but it's still painful to hear.  And incorrect.  "Renard and I are not together.  We're not having sex."

 

He flinches away, "What do you mean?  He's over here nearly every night!  You both love each other!  Hell, Nicki, he went crazy when you nearly died and he's been supper protective every time you get hurt."

 

He really believed I've been sleeping with Sean!  "We've never had sex.  He's my boss and I don't think either of us want to put our careers on the line just for a bit of fun."

 

He's really confused.  Like he can't even fathom not jumping in the sack with someone you desire.  "But you love him.  He loves you!"

 

And Hank really believes that.  All I can do is shrug.  I do love Sean.  I love him and I trust him and the idea of falling asleep with him and waking up beside him is probably the one thing I want the most.  But it's not just my decision.  And I don't think Sean is willing to put everything he's built up at risk.  Sean has a lifetime of not knowing who to trust and it's left marks on his life.  And until he trusts me enough we can't be more than friends. 

 

Hank seems to understand, he pulls me close.  I can feel the regret and pain and guilt as he clings to me.  Hank never meant to hurt me.  The coins had just made him lash out at what he thought was an unfair situation.  He thought Sean was taking advantage of me and that I was letting him.  He even felt a bit betrayed that I was keeping some affair a secret.  

 

It's odd, I've never been able to read people like this.  I've always had a way of knowing about people just by looking but it's stronger now.  It's like I know what tjeyre feeling, what they've done.  It must be a Grimm thing.  


	18. Chapter  18

CHAPTER 18

 

Wu calls early, Hank just barely nods off on the couch covered in a soft flowery quilt. Drew's voice is full of concerned tension, "Captain just came in and want me to call a press conference. He looks like death warmed over."

"Damn, it's the coins, Wu," I try to explain, "I need to know more about them."

"Nothing in your books?" He asks. 

Dang, I wish there was. "No, nothing."

"Well, your suspect from last night is staying local if you wanna check out his room. Ballistics cleared him but I figure you wanna keep him a bit."

Damn, I forgot about him! Farley Kolt. "Yeah I'll check his room. Which hotel? What room?"

Wu rattles off the info and it's not far. The housekeeper is a mousehertz and she lets me in with no fuss. A few old movie reels and a lot of official paperwork. Looks like Mr. Kolt worked for the government. A lot of the paperwork is pre-CIA. Information about the coins. Huh, I wasn't expecting to find Wesen information in the Kershite world but that was silly of me. At least I now have something i can show our coworkers to explain this particular case. To explain Hanks behavior and most likely the Captain's as well.

I call it in,  "Wu, I found papers about the coins.  Their made of gold, mercury,  and arsenic.  There is warnings that the mercury and arsenic leach into whoever touches them and can cause sever mood shifts and hallucination. There's a lot of warnings to not handle or even be around the coins if at all possible. They're to be kept in a lead lined box, I think we have one in evidence."

 

A gust of breath over the phone, "So Hank and the Captain aren't crazy they're just poisoned."

 

"Yes," he sounds relieved, at least we can explain this.  "I'm on my way, try to keep the Captain in his office."

 

"I'll try," he responds dryly.

 

It only takes a half hour for me to arrive back at the station.  Wu has managed to empty the bullpen to the bare minimum so that's good too.  

 

I look over to the Captain's office and freeze.  

What the Hell! 

 

The Captain stands at his desk, proudly looking out at us while talking.  No one is in the office so the phone must be on speaker.  Besides the uniform which is really only for official functions he looks normal.  Or he would if that Thing wasn't smothering him.

 

It's thick and black like a cloak but moves like smoke.  It has eyes, sort of anyways, that are red and shift about like fresh spilt blood, but I don't think it can see.  One moment it's hovering over his shoulder and the next it's moved forward so that it's face, or what I think is a face, covers Renard's.  Somethimes it seems to look out of his eyes and sometime it's looking over his head or under his chin.  It's constantly moving.  It's rolling under and over and through him until it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

 

This is what was on Hank!  This is what the coins do.  Some kind of possession.  Only now it's stronger and it has control.  It has control of Sean! 

What are we going to do?    

What am I going to do?  

What can I do?

 

Wu touches my arm, voice stiff with concern, "What's wrong? What do you see? "

 

How do I even describe that Thing?  What would I call it? "Its there!  It's possessing him."

 

"Do you know what it is?" Though by his tone I can tell he already knows the answer.  He knows that I can't fight this...Thing.  This... monster.  I don't even have a name for it.  I'm in way out of my league. I wish I could ask Sean but he's lost to it.  How are we supposed to save him? What am I supposed to so? How do I save him from this? Dear God, how do i stop this thing!

 

Wu runs his hands up and down my arm in comfort, "Can you tell the Captain? Can he fight it?"

 

The Captain stands tall and proud and nothing but a puppet for some demon.  He stares out blindly, some illusion playing out before his eyes. "I don't think he even knows it's there."

 

"Something you can see that no one else can?" He waits only long enough for me to nod before he adds, "Its a pity you can't make him see it."

 

But I can, can't I? 

Isn't that what Grimms do? Isn't that what Wesen see when they look in our eyes? 

They see the truth.  They see their soul reflected in our eyes.  So he could theoretically see the monster through my eyes.  Can't he? It's worth a try.

 

Even so I need a minute before I can go up to his office. Several deep breaths before I can work up the nerve to approach.  The very air is think and heavy and powerful.  This thing is ancient! 

Wu sends the last few officers off on assignments and falls back to watch the corridor.  At least he's got our back.

 

The Captain waves me in, clicking off the phone as he does.  The monster puffs up and wraps tighter around him.  Thick as smoke and puffed prouder than any spoiled cat. I move around the room closing the blinds to give myself a minute, to build up the nerve.  Now I just hope I can do this without Sean getting hurt.

 

He's smiling when I turn back to him even as his eyes are still glazed.  Something proud and arrogant in his manner.  Just a puppet under the power of some creature.  I almost want to pray but does that even work?  I give up a prayer anyways.

 

He watches me smugly as I move closer. I'm not even sure what he's seeing now.  He watches me moving around a bit like how a snake watches a mouse.  I can barely stand to be so close. That Thing is watching. Shivers run up my spine.  I have to try.  "Sean?"

 

He smirks, "Yes, detective?"

 

I edge closer, careful of the thing controlling him. "I'm afraid."

 

Anymore words get stuck.  How do I explain this when I don't understand it? His hands stroke down my arms, his grip tight enough to bruise.  "There's nothing to be afraid of, my sweet, I'm here."

 

Yeah, somehow I doubt that.  "Its important. I need you to understand..."

 

He kisses me.  It's hard and harsh and tastes bitter. Nothing like the other kisses we've shared. Before there was passion and affection but this is possessive and harsh.  I push away, the taste sour and bitter on my tongue.  

He's smirking again.  His eyes are still glazed.  I grab his face, my hands cupping his cheeks, "I need to show you!  I need you to See!"

 

I can tell he tries to focus but now so is the creature. I shiver under its scrutiny but this is important. This is for Sean. I have to save him! I can't lose him to this Thing.  

I step closer, trying to ignore the heavy threat controlling him.  I hold his gaze.  I will him to see, "Look in my eyes, Sean.  See what I see!  You must fight it!"

 

I can see the moment he understands.  The very moment he sees It. The moment he realizes what's happening, whatever vision it was feeding him is fading now.  His eyes start to focus and the creature swells up and presses into him. 

It's angry! It knows he's fighting.  He needs my help, my strength. I make him see.   I hold his gaze and push, if that's even something I can do.  I push and push, willing him to fight it.  

Fight it! 

Fight it!

Fight!

 

He tries to rear back but I hold him close.  The creature tries to rush forward but I just push and pray and will him to fight. He holds me close, his eyes remain locked with mine. I can feel him fighting it. I can feel it's rage. I can feel it trying to smother us both. 

I push into Sean, I give him everything and he pulls it into himself and he fights! Darkness eats at my vision but I just keep pushing, keep strenthening Sean so he can fight It! My ears are ringing, my legs tremble. The monster screams.


	19. Chapter  19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. I'm really glad you all like this story and I hope you like where it goes. 😊 for the most part I'll follow along how the cases go but I want to delve deeper into a Wesen culture, give them traditions and rituals and make them into a society. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest😊

CHAPTER 19

 

I wake slowly.  Everything is heavy.  It feels like when I woke in the hospital.  Everything aches and my stomach rolls unpleasantly.

 

The room is dark, heavy drapes keep out the bright sunlight.  The room is painted a soft soothing green.  There's not much in here besides the full bed, a small three drawer dresser, and a large stuffed chair in the corner by the window.  Where am I?

 

The door opens and a hexenbiest enters, woging briefly before turning back.  She's one I've seen before, one of Sean's council, Adalind.  Her long blond hair is pulled back and somehow her expensive pantsuit doesn't have a single wrinkle.   She doesn't like me, too much jealousy.  She thinks I'm taking what's hers.  Her place, or what she thinks her place should be.  She's in love with Sean.  Or at least with the idea and station and power.  I don't think she loves him as a person and she knows that too.  

 

Well, this'll be awkward.  I try to sit up but it's a struggle. "Where am I?"

 

She moves closer, "You're in the guestroom of Prince Sean Renard."

 

Okay, snobbish and angry.  Definitely territorial but not unexpected.  At least I'm somewhere safe. I manage to shift up to lean against the headboard.   "How is Sean?  It's gone now right?"

 

She huffs and shifts.  Somehow in aww as much as she dislikes me.  Her posture gentles some, though it's barely noticeable.  For as much as she dislikes me, there is grudging respect and faint like there too.  Maybe this won't be too bad.  

 

"Yes," she answers coldly.  "Somehow, between the two of you, the coins have been rendered useless.  Whatever power they had is gone for good."

She almost seems offended. But that is tied into the jealousy she feels. She hate that I've done something she couldn't. And she respects me for the same. She feels amazed and angry that I somehow was able to help Sean overcome the curse and that we destroyed the coins. 

Does she even know it was a creature? Does she know it was alive and feeding? Does she know that the creature gives you false visions to convince you that you are getting what you want while really it's eating you, devouring your very soul. Do any of them know What the coins are? That they feed like a tick from each person that touches them? 

 

Another person enters the open door.  It's the mousehertz nurse from the hospital. She was very nervous but very sweet to me and I'm pleased to see her again.  She's quick to hurry over with a glass of water and checks me over with a smile.  She's pleasant and professional and it helps to have someone trustworthy here while I still feel so weak.

 

I can't help but to ask again, "How is Prince Sean?"

 

She smiles brightly, pride and joy glowing.  She genuinely cares for him, that makes me feel much better.  The quiet respect and difference is there in her speech, "Prince Sean is healing well.  You both were rendered unconscious by the fight but there's no permanent damage to either of you.  It's just exhaustion.  It's been two days, Prince Sean was only unconscious for a short while.  I'll let him know you are awake now."

 

I smile and nod and soon enough she leaves with a promise to bring by some soup.  That just leaves me and the hexen alone again.  She settles into the chair with an annoyed huff, picks up some magizine sitting on the cushion, but otherwise ignores me.  I guess she's here to watch over me while I heal.  Great.  This will be awkward and uncomfortable.

 

After lunch is some more rest and a very nice bath with the help of a very kind jagerbar woman.  She seems vaguely familiar and it takes a random comment about her sons before I remember meeting her however briefly.  Her sons, along with Mr. Rabes son, were involved in a case not long ago.  She doesn't seem to hold any ill will though so I don't mention it.  The boys seem to be better for the community service they've taken up.  And somehow they've managed to twist it to show all three boys in a positive light.  I can't blame them, they just want what's best for their kids. 

 

I have enough strength now to walk short distances so she helps me get dressed and walk into the dining room where Sean is meeting with his council.  I nearly go boneless when I see him.  It's gone!  Thank God!  He's still pale and weak but I doubt it's all that noticeable to others.  And the Thing is gone!  I don't think I've ever felt so relieved in my life.

 

More hands help me into a chair at the table.  Kind words offered even if I don't catch it all.  Sean is okay!  The council are kind and grateful.  They know what happened.  They know what we faced and what we had to do.  They're in awe and grateful and bursting with pride and happiness.

Sean's council consists of ten. Three hexens, though there is another in the city. One lowen, who makes me nervous because I'm fairly positive that he's coming unhinged, I suspect drugs. The priest who always wears a long hooded cloak and stays back and quiet. I know he's dangerous but I can't help liking him. He has an almost zealot like loyalty for Sean, something stemmed in youth. The two jagerbars are both wealthy elders of their respective clans, Mr. Rabe and Mr. O'Donnell. There's an elderly boar like Wesen, she's the matriarch of her clan and represents the bauershwein as well. There's even a melifer, an older professor here to represent the Hive. An elder of the eisbieber lodge is here as well, a recent addition who still looks frightened but pleased. Each one is nearly bursting with joy, with questions, and respectfully supportive. 

 

Talk stays to light conversation. Some mention their families, some their clan, and others mention work. There is rarely a lull in conversation with so many people in such good spirits.  I don't notice much of what is said.  I can barely look away from Sean.  He does look better.  He's healing.  And that Thing is gone.  

 

Dinner is a vegetable soup, warm and filling.   The council stays throughout but afterwards they start heading out.  Eventually everyone leaves except for Sean and I.  

 

I'm not sure when I started to cry but now I can't stop.  I'm just so relieved.  Sean moves closer and holds me.  I want to tell him I'm so grateful he's okay, that I was scared and didn't know what to do.  I want to tell him I love him.  I don't know what I say or if any of it makes sense.  I cling to him, so very grateful that he's okay.  So relieved!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

 

I wake in warmth.  My pillow shifts again and I can't help but smile.  Waking in Sean's arms is even better than I imagined.  I burrow tighter against him, clinging.  He huffs a laugh, "Are you planning to open your eyes today?"

 

"Nope," I can't help but to tease even as I shift to look up at him.  "I'm still sleeping so... nope... not awake."

 

He smiles, brushing my hair back from my face.  The kiss is gentle, affectionate and chaste.  His nose rubs against mine, "Can I tempt you with breakfast?"

 

A giggle escapes before I can stop it, "Now that is a whole other story.  Feed me and I'm all yours!"

 

He laughs, "And to think, all I had to do to get a Grimm is offer a meal."

 

"Yep," I nuzzle his jaw, "feed me and I'm yours forever."

 

For all that we're joking, there is a tone of seriousness to it.  It may take more than a meal but I doubt my loyalty will ever waver.  And I think he really needed to hear that.  As much as he wants to trust me and as much as he loves me I'm not sure he's ready.  Even last night, him holding me, that was probably the most intimate he has ever been with another.  Of course he's had sex, but the intimacy of holding someone, of falling asleep in their arms, of showing that much trust.  That I think, was new for him.

 

Breakfast ends up being fluffy pancakes topped with whipped cream and fresh fruit.  Sean is glowing with joy as he turns this way and that preparing our food. His body relaxes as he focused on setting the food on the plate.  He must love to cook, really love the explosion of flavors and the beauty of a meal.  This is his passion, that guilty pleasure he indulges just for himself. Something unnecessary for his life, his image, but something he enjoys enough to really put a lot of effort into. And I feel quite honored to be allowed to witness this, to see something that brings him such pure joy.  

 

I wonder for a moment if he does this for others but I doubt it.  No, he wouldn't bare his belly to a possible enemy. He wouldn't risk giving anyone something they can use against him. And for some reason he feels the need to hide anything that brings him pure joy.  I doubt his council even knows. Yet he's willing to share with me, trust me.  And now I have a pretty good idea what to get him for Christmas.

 

The food is delicious.  Soft and sweet and light and perfect.  His own eyes reflect his pleasure at each compliment or sound I offer. A barely there tension in his shoulders relaxes. 

He mentions his talks with the council.  How that lovely elder eisbieber recently joined so he's hopeful that the other more skittish races will elect a representative.  How he's honestly surprised it was the eisbieber lodge to come forward first.  How much he's looking forward to the next Sabbath and how he hopes the turn out is even better.  

 

After breakfast we settle on the couch and discuss the coins.  How Marquesa broke into the station but Hank, who had come in after we were taken out, recognized him and he was arrested.  Hank and Wu have been running interference for us and they'll probably be by later to check on us.  Wu, having the report and backed by Hank, explained away all three of us being sick as the coins and stated that a government official came by for the coins and locked them away in a lead box.  The truth is, of course, that the coins are here bit now they are just coins.  Sean wants to keep them as a reminder and after checking myself I can't see the harm.  But I also warn him not to touch.

 

He mentions how well Hank and Wu have been handling everything Wesen. How he's now inspired to bring more Kershite in on the Wesen world. How he wants to hire more Wesen officers and pair them with human partners to help the transition. It's a wonderful idea! I'm quick to agree and offer my help. Sean nearly purrs with pleasure at the vision of the future he desires. And it's one I fully support! 

Sean returns from a bathroom break with a nervous tension in his shoulders.  He hesitates a moment, fear flashing in his eyes, before he comes over and kneels down.   Something vulnerable enters his frame. He's laying himself bare before me. Trust relaxes away his fear, now nervousness remains.

 

A small black box in his hand opens to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  A single large round stone set in a silver band with the etchings of a feather stretching around it.  

 

It's beautiful!

 

I only remember to breath when he speaks, "I love you, Nicholette Burkhart.  I love you more than I ever thought possible.  I know this is sudden and if you're not ready..."

 

I can't let him finish.  I fall forward, kissing him, holding him. Yes!  A million times, yes!  

I don't care about work, we'll figure something out.  I don't care that we're on the floor and the kissing is turning to more.  I dont care that the first time we make love is here in the living room.  It's all still perfect to me!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

 

Word spread quickly. Everyone is excited about the engagement.  Hank and Wu insisted everyone come out to the bar to celebrate.  I think every cop in the city came out.  The music was loud and the drinks were flowing.  Even Sean is laughing and happy enough others are commenting on it.  Someone got a large rectangular cake for the party.

 

Our second engagement party is a primarily Wesen affair.  The cake is a three tier monstrosity, white with beautiful colorful sugar flowers arranged artfully.  It looks a lot more like a wedding cake and I'm almost afraid of what the actual wedding cake will look like.  There is also a long horseshoe buffet table overwhelmed with food.  Everything from nearly raw meat to vegetarian dishes and all the inbetweens.  More than enough for every palate.  

 

Sean is in his element, proud and regal and happy.  Wesen of all types mingle and offer their congratulations.  More Wesen than I recognize woge and introduce themselves, though I have trouble keeping all the names straight.  Overall it's a success, our engagement seems very much accepted even if I am a Grimm.

 

Though there is next to no objection there is a bit of tension with the hexens.  All three, Priscilla, Camilla, and Adalind, seem on the verge of offended or betrayed.   I can't help but remember my conversation with Monroe about breeding.  And isn't that a weird conversation to have.   

 

But Wesen aren't human, they have different instincts and traditions and drives to what a human would have.  I can't treat them like humans, I have to take what they are into consideration because it is an important part of who they are as a person.  Some may rebel against their traditional roles but, for the most part, they still feel the draw of their kind.

 

It's with this in mind that I try to broach the subject.  Sean and I are out at lunch, a rare work time break we can share.  The park is beautiful and while there are several people nearby enjoying the slightly warmer March weather, we have plenty of privacy.  

 

Now how do I word this without sounding accusing?  "Sean," here goes nothing, "I need to ask something and it's okay if you don't want to answer."

 

Sean stills, trying to hide tension and discomfort and I doubt anyone else would notice but I certainly do.  He motions me to go ahead so I try, "Its about the hexens."

 

He nods so I continue, "I've noticed that they are not exactly happy with the engagement, and I don't think it's just jealousy.  It feels like they feel almost betrayed."

 

He shifts in discomfort, something guilty fills him, "As I'm a Zauberbeist, they may have felt entitled to any relationship I chose."

 

In for a penny, in for a pound, "Did you promise them a child?"

 

He tenses and i feel like the answer is yes, or at least he gave the impression that it would happen.  And now they feel like they have been lied to.  He asks tensly, "Why would you think that?"

 

"I had a conversation with Monroe about breeding and the topic of hexenbiest came up," I try to explain.  "He mentioned that they only breed with Zauberbeist, which are rare, and that half-breeds aren't usually kept unless it gains them something."

 

Now pain dulls his eyes, "Rare is the hexens that keeps a half-breed child out of love."

 

And doesn't that speak volumes.  "So when you were first courting them to join you, you hinted that you being Zauber and Royal would produce a strong fullbred child."

 

He huffs, "You're getting scarily good at reading people, you know that, right?"

 

I nod so he continues, his gaze focused away from me, "At the time I mentioned that I would like to one day have heirs to continue my line.  That I would want to secure a strong Canton first.  Their mother is my mother's half sister but they each have different fathers and there's enough diversity between us all that any children would not suffer.  But I've let them know that you are my wife and you will bear my heirs."

 

The last was said almost pleadingly.  And I appreciate that. I do.   I'm human, even as I'm Grimm.  I was raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage.  I was raised to believe it is wrong to have children with another while still married, that would smack of betrayal.  And my instincts tell me I shouldn't have to share, that I can give him children, he shouldn't need them.

 

But Sean is Wesen, for all that he pretends to not be.  He understands the struggle of a half-breed.  And he knows hexens.  He knows that they only breed with Zauberbeist.  He knows that they will feel betrayed.  But he loves me and he worries that I will leave him.  He's risking their betrayal so that he doesn't risk losing me.

 

So the question is, can I live with it if he has children with them?  Is that something i can handle?  Is that something I should allow?  It wouldn't bother me if he had children before we got together so is it just after we marry that I'll feel betrayed?  I don't think I would treat the children differently. 

 

And again, this isn't just about me.  Sean is a Wesen.  At least part beist.  And the hexens involved, do I have the right to deny them a child?  Especially one that they feel they were promised.  One that was probably instrumental to them giving their loyalty to Sean.  And if i deny them Seans child what will they do?  Will they seek out another Zauberbeist to serve?  Will they willingly have a half-breed child?  Will they feel more betrayed for having to do so?

 

And if I agree, what will happen?  How much will Sean interact with the children?  Will the hexens want more than one?  Will the kids be like strangers?  Will it be like when men donate sperm to strangers?  Because men do, donate sperm to help others conceive.  And I have no objection to that because I understand.  I understand that these families want desperately for a child and it's not betrayal for them so would it be betrayal for us?

 

Sean is quiet to give me time to think.  He's still tense, still afraid that this will be what chases me away.  But haven't I already accepted that I love him.  Haven't I already accepted him completly as man, as Royal, and as Zauberbeist?  I can't accept someone and be angry for the same thing.

 

And that's the crux of the matter, isn't it.  I already accept him, I just need him to understand.  "I love you Sean."

 

He looks at me, fear and hope at war.  And I put the fear there, "I love you, Sean.  Any child of yours will be welcome all the same."

 

Something very much like awe fills him, "You'll let me..."

 

He doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to jinks it.  I love him and I know I'll love any child he has.  "I love you and I know you love me too.  But if it's all the same with you, I'd rather any other children you have be conceived before our wedding."

 

I hold his gaze, I want him to see the truth.  I want him to know i love and accept him.  A sob shakes his frame. He's quick enough to swallow down the sound and only a single tear escapes but it's more than enough.  He wants this but he was willing to give it up for me.  How could i possibly deny him.

 

His next words bring me to tears, so full of emotion, "I love you!"

 

And there's nothing more to say.  I guess we'll be building our family early.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

 

Hank and I get called out to a local tea and spice shop.  The owner was killed during a robbery.  Mr. Calvert was a fushbau, a fox type Wesen.  At least he managed to take a bite out of his attacker.  And his sister, Rosalee, helps lead us to a Wesen drug house where we catch our suspect.  

Monroe is almost instantly head over heels for the lovely ms. Calvert.  Roddy approves but Holly is still a little hesitant.  Rosales handles it all well, sweet and patient and kind.  It doesn't take long for even Holly to warm to her.

Sean mentions at the next council meeting that there was an issue. One of the council, the lowen named Leo Taymor, had become uncontrolable. Apparently, he was kidnapping Wesen for his games, and not the ones Sean approved of. The lowen games serve a purpose, a way to punish the Wesen that we can't hand over to a Kershite court or the ones too dangerous to leave unmonitored. Instead of only taking those who Sean decided needs to be controlled he was picking up Wesen without approval and he was actively keeping it secret from Sean. Of course, such an obvious display of rebellion could not be allowed. Priest had taken care of the issue, on Sean's orders. There was a bit of nervous shuffling but for the most part everyone understood. 

Sean also lets the hexens know about our agreement. They will try to conceive before our wedding so he encourages them to brew whatever zaubertrank they require for this to be successful. He warns that they will each get one chance and if it fails that will be on them. It seems like an odd conversation to have at the council meeting but no one else seems to think so. Nor does anyone think its odd to plan sex with others in from of your fiance. They're all treating it like just another part of a business deal. And the hexens seem excited, more for the baby than for a night with Sean. 

It doesn't take long for them to start talking baby names and where the nursery will be. While all three have an apartment in the same high rise on the same floor, really high end real estate, they each have different styles. Although each of their ideas seem really cute to me. 

Adalind stares a bit too hungrily at Sean. The other two are content with the offered babies but Adalind lusts for more, more power, more everything. She is still trying to convince herself that she loves Sean. I almost want to ask him not to include her but that would be unfair. Maybe when she gets pregnant she'll mellow a bit. Either that or she'll get worse. I just hope that doesn't become a problem. I'd rather not have to fight a pregnant hexenbiest. 

 

A phone call to Sean, an anonymous tip, leads me out to a lovely mountain retreat.  Monroe and Rosalee joins me as backup.  We meet a klaustreich whose battered wife is a selentvogel.  

 

"A bird at the mercy of an alley cat," Monroe shakes hia head, "thats a recipe for a mangled corpse."

 

Rosales and Monroe sneak her away while I stay to have a conversation with the cat. Rosales is not only able to calm and sooth her but also help remove the gold egg growing in her neck.  The man is aggressive and violent and I take him down hard.  I also end up taking in the sheriff.  Thankfully, there's plenty of evidence as well as the former Mrs. testifying against them. All the images of that damn chair with the straps where he force fed her dirt and worms. Yeah, those two asshole are going to jail for a good long while.

 

At the next council meeting, the hexens announce their pregnancy.  I don't ask because I don't really want to know specifics but I do know that all three conceived the same week, one I pretend didn't happen.  It's a bit easier to convince myself that he slept with them before we got together. It help that I know he loves me and that he only had sex with them to get a baby. And i know he is looking forward to the births. He wants these children and he will want to be a part of their lives. I still worry about how we'll handle all this but I'm trying to be understanding. 

 

Sean is pleased and proud though he tries not to show it so much.  He wants to be respectful of my feelings as well as avoid giving them false hope of any more children from him. I understand.  Really I do.  And I did ask him to ensure they conceived before our wedding so I'm not mad.  But it does feel strange and it takes a few days for that to fade.

 

I offer them my congratulations, and when I do it's genuine.  All three hexens are glowing with happiness.  And they seem less offended by my presence.   And it takes a while for me to realize that all the congratulations are given to the hexens.  They're the ones who will bare their child.  Amongst hexenbiest, and Wesen, no one expects the Zauberbeist to have anything more to do with the child than the initial conception so all praise and well wishes fall to the hexens alone and their coven as a whole.  Oddly enough, this helps me more than I thought it would.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

 

Movie night at Monroe's house is turning into quite the event. He and Rosalee are dancing around each other much to the amusement of Holly and Roddy. Holly brought with her a friend, a young female swan that has been tutoring her. It's clear the girl is nervous but she's polite if a bit wide eyed. She nearly ran screaming when she saw me. She probably would have too if Holly hadn't caught her. And that alone caused a little freak out. Roddy came to the rescue by taking her into the backyard so she could catch her breath and calm down. 

The movie is some new space movie with a lot of funny lines and plenty of action. I'm surprised when the main character woges. Monroe grins and teases me about it but honestly, how was I supposed to know that I could see them woge on tv. 

Apparently they do this as a way to greet those in the audience. A bit like how Wesen woge to greet each other instead of shaking hands. And Roddy teases me by naming several current Wesen actors. Most of them I wouldn't suspect but a few I can understand. It will be interesting to watch some of my old favorites and see who's what. 

Hank complains that we're ruining the classics for him while Wu seems eager to learn more. Between Monroe who loves the classics and Roddy who is very into current events it's quite the learning experience. Wu especially is having fun. 

After the movie, we play a silly game of charades that Wu and Rosales tie for. We break for a wonderful salmon and wild rice with steamed vegetables. The kids leave and we play one more game, this one with some very colorful language. Overall, it's a lot of fun. 

Our next case gives the appearance of the old mob killings. It's down by the bridge at a construction site.  A man, Mr. Grosszhan, drowned in cement at his construction site.  His wallet was still in his pocket and his truck still parked nearby. Obviously the motive wasn't robbery, there are much easier ways to kill a person. No, this was to prove a point. 

Our witness, Arnold Rosarot, is missing. Though i recognize a picture in his house of an eisbieber.  I met a few at the Sabbath celebration and again at our Wesen engagement party so at least I know where to look.

 

Mr. Bud Wursner is a friendly if talkative eisbieber who was perhaps the only one not to squeak and run when I came near.  His sons too were rather brave and his daughter went so far as to hold my hand, however briefly, before running back to her mother's side.  Mr. Wursner runs a local business and while he stammers and rings his hands he also promises to find Arnold and talk to him.Mr. Rosarot had gone into hiding at a friend's house and seemed much to afraid to come forward. 

Our investigation lead us to a group of hasslishlin, three who work I'm building planning and permits. The hasslishlin we're extorting the gentler Wesen groups. Sean had ordered them to stop but they've ignored the order. Mr. Butrell is the leader, he's the one who murdered Mr. Grosszhan so he's the one I'm after. I imagine that Sean will desire on a punishment for the other two hasslishlin involved. 

 

But somehow Bud convinces Mr. Rosarot to come forward and with his statement we're able to put a stop to the hasslishlin extorting the eisbieber people.   Mr. Butrell is handed over to the DA with enough evidence to put him away for a while. Both Bud and Arnold seem to grow taller, braver, before my eyes. It's a good feeling to know you're helping good people.

 

This has the rather interesting effect of Sean and I being overwhelmed with gift baskets and bundles of handicrafts from the lodge.  Something about this seems to fill Sean with such awed warmth.  As if this here, this overwhelming gift for us just doing our job, means more than the tributes the lodge has already given.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

I should be used to the oddness of Wesen murder scenes by now but this one is a bit too much.  A woman dead in her home, eyes burst, surrounded by glass and leaking blood from every pore.   And it was her daughter who found her.  Now how are we going to explain this one?

 

Thank goodness I remember seeing this in the books as I was logging them on the laptop and a quick check gives me a suspect type, murcielgo, a bat type Wesen.  Now I just have to figure out who the bat is and we'll have a suspect.

During our interview with the two daughters, both Kershite, we get pointed to a family friend. Spencer Harrison, the godfather to their step sister Lucendia, as well as her husband. Money is certainly a reason for murder. Not a good one but one we see far too often. The elder sister feels resentment for the step sister but the younger, she fears. I wonder why that is. 

 

When Hank and I notify the stepdaughter, Lucendia, of her stepmother passing I notice her godfather woge, a bat.  But Lucendia is also hitting my Grimm sense and much worse than him. For all that she appears upset I can tell that it's not genuine.  She doesn't woge.  She may be crying with human eyes but she's as cold as stone.  No, she feels pleased.   Justified even. She's our murderer. Now how do I prove it?

 

A glance at Hank and he understands, even if he looks sceptical.  At least he doesnt dismiss her from.the suspect pool. I can understand. She appears beautiful and sweet and delicate. She's the sweet princess, the helpless orphan, and men are taught that such woman should be protected. It wouldn't occur to most that such a woman could be dangerous. But when you work homicide you see all the worse that people are capable of. You learn to trust your instincts and not judge based on appearances. 

They agree to come down to the station for interviews.  It's all the same song and dance, Lucendia is the real victim and our dead evil stepmother is the real villain.  God, I can't believe anyone would fall for this bullshit.  But they're definitely good actors, I'll give them that.  

The Godfather, Spencer Harrison, seems quite relieved by my scepticism. When Hank and I go for his interview he tries to hint without saying. And with a few nods I get it. He worries that she will hear so he must be careful what he says. She's the dangerous one. She's the monster. And now Hank understands that too.  

 

Sean warns me to approach with caution. Their families have political connections so this case must be handled delicately. We can't make an arrest unless we have absolute proof. And so proof we'll find.  

When we catch her attacking the elder sister, we have our proof.  Unfortunately, we had to kill her, her screech was aimed at me and Hank had no choice.  In order to explain away the murder method I have to give up one of my Grimm weopens which can provide the same results.

 

The medics insisted on taking me in for a checkup to be safe.  More precaution than anything.  At least they cleared me unharmed by the suspect.  But I did kinda passed out when they have me my lab results.  Pregnant... only six weeks but an ultrasound confirms.  Now to tell Sean.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

 

I wait a few more weeks before telling Sean the news.  It results in a tight hug, tears, and a weekend where we rarely let go of each other.  Sean is nearly floating on cloud nine when we get back to work and it doesn't take long for word to spread.  I can almost feel the overprotective energy swelling all around me.

 

A series of killings where the perp is as much a victim nearly exposes Wesen to the world.   Monroe tries to help, recognizing the suspects as friends from his rehab group. But, unfortunately, there isn't much we can do.  I can't imagine what he must be going through.  At least Rosalee and Holly are helping him through it.

 

Not even a month later and it all gets worse.  

 

A murder at The Governor hotel.  The man, a retired New York City cop turned private investigator.  His body sliced up, then moved post mortem but not by us.  A camera in his trunk shows that he's been taking pictures of us.  Hank and Sean and me.

 

I try to call Sean but he doesn't answer.  Wu is out on patrol, much closer, and is quick to agree to head over.  Hank says nothing about my speeding.  I just have a bad feeling about this.

 

I get out of the elevator to hear Wu knocking on the door.  They had only just arrived but so far no one is answering.   I order Wu back.  Sean's voice shouts out, "Nicki, he's armed! Shakal!"

 

There's something to be said for Grimm strength because it only takes one kick to break open the door.  We rush in guns drawn.  Sean is tied to a chair in the living room.  

 

Movement to the right.  

 

I barely turn in time to avoid the knife.  He's fast but I'm faster.  He gets a lucky swipe at my arm and somehow manages to shove past the others.  

 

Guns bark.  Knife and claws flash.  I follow him into the hall.  I dodge the blade and kick out his knee. He drops down and swipes his claws.  

 

Distantly, I'm aware of Wu's shout before a woged jagerbars barrels past, slamming the suspect hard into the wall.  Hank moves forward with cuffs as officer Mills steps back, woging back to human form as he does.  The suspect is down, unconscious but alive.

 

I hurry to rip the ropes off Sean.  I know I'm still doing the 'Grimm thing' but I can't calm it.  That asshole came after Sean!  Sean, who is bleeding and pulling me close and trying to shush me calm.  Sean who is amazing and protective and He's our Prince!  Our Royal!  My fiance!   

 

He's bruised and tired but he holds me tight.   His hand strays down to my belly, relief visible as he touches me, as he touches the slight swell of our child.  And the trembling slowly eases away.  His desperate clutching becomes gentle holding.   And slowly, I feel my Grimm calm.  Perhaps Grimm is more like Wesen than human.

 

The housekeeper is dead.  Her throat slit and her body left to bleed out on the kitchen floor.  It's all I can look at as the paramedics tend to Sean.  Because if I look at his bruises, at his blood, I'll lose it and even the humans will see a Grimm.  

 

Sean refuses to go to the hospital.  I'm sure he can heal fast enough that it's not an issue but still, I don't think I'll feel settled until a doctor has checked him over.

 

Hank pulls me aside, whispering low, "Mills sent Wu up, he said there's a woman down the road watching and he thinks she's a Grimm."

 

I spare a glance to Sean but Hank is already nodding.  I brush Sean's shoulder as I pass.  Hank will tell him.  And Hank will protect him while I'm away.  But I'm still to wound to leave this to chance.  I ignore the few officers that woge as I pass.

 

Mills nods, pointing to the woman but I already see her.  Fifties, dark hair, dark clothing.  She turns to walk away as I approach.  I shout her to stop and she runs.

 

Have you ever see a Grimm fight?  

 

She doesn't get halfway down the road before I grab her arm and she throws the first punch.  I duck and swing and kick and meet each of her hits with mine.  

 

I'm angry and pregnant and I am Not in the mood! 

  She draws a blade but is careful not to stab.  Something is holding her back but what? Okay, she's not trying to kill me.  But she's also not going down easy.  

 

Sirens wail closer, headlights light her up.  Something about her face is familiar but I can't place it.  She moves to run but I grab her back.  

 

She aims her blade at my stomach.

 

She probably meant it to be a shallow or glancing blow.

 

I caught her wrist.

 

I'm pregnant!

 

I'm angry!

 

And I'm Not in the mood!

 

A punch drops her hard.  Wu edges closer, palms out and cautious.  Mills stays back by the patrol car, woged and frozen.  I want to snarl and fight and I'm so beyond stressed right now.  

 

Wu calmly approaches, "Nicki, it's okay.  She's down and we'll pull we in for assault.  Mills and I have her.  Try and calm if you can."

 

At least Wu understands.  Even if it does take more than a few minutes before I'm able to calm.  I move back to the sidewalk as Mills moves to help Wu secure the woman.  Even if he does keep glancing fearfully at me.  

 

I want Sean!  I just want Sean.  


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

 

 

Kelly Burkhart.

 

Kelly Amelia Burkhart.  Wife of Reed Daniel Burkhart.  Sister of Marie Theresa Kesler.  Mother of Nickolette Evangeline Burkhart.

 

My mother.

 

My mother who should be dead.

 

My mother who I thought was dead for nearly twenty years.

 

My mother who is currently sitting in interrogation room three.

 

Sean holding me is the only thing keeping me calm.  I don't know if I'm angry or hurt or betrayed or confused or all of them at once.  No, no it's all at once.

 

How dare she?

 

How could she?

 

She abandoned me!  She left me behind like a bag of trash on the side of the road!

 

Okay, so she left me with Aunt Marie, but still.  What kind of mother fakes her own death?  What kind of mother does that?  And who was the body buried in her grave?  Who did I mourn?  Whose grave did I weep at?  

 

And how dare she return!

 

I startle when Sean opens the car door.  I don't even remember coming out of his office much less coming down to the garage.  

He's still holding me tight as he helps me slide into the seat.  I don't even notice the drive.  I just cling to his hand.  My head so full of buzzing I feel like I'll burst.

 

I'm grateful when we arrive at my apartment.  Not that I don't love his condo but right now I don't think I could handle it.  He pulls me into the shower and then into bed.  I trace and kiss the bruises as he holds me close.

 

We sleep late the next day.  Hank comes by for lunch to give us an update.  The man who attacked Sean is Akira Kamora.  He's tied to organized crime in Asia and Europe.  He was hunting the coins so he was hunting those who had the coins.  He killed Farley Kolt in LA.  The steinandlier tried to tell him the coins were worthless now but he didn't believe it.  

 

As for the woman, Kelly Burkhart, she was hunting Kamora.  Both Hank and Wu took her interview and had to essentially tell her that they know she's a Grimm and she absolutely will not be talking to detective Burkhart before she would tell them anything.  She admitted to faking her death and hunting those responsible for her husband's murder.  She admits to being a Grimm.  

 

She keeps asking for her daughter.

 

I tell Hank I don't know that woman.  She's not my mother.  Charge her or make her leave.  I don't care either way.

 

Sean stays home with me the whole day.  No doubt all the stress is bad for us, bad for our baby.  And I can't stop shaking.   But Sean stays beside me.  And later, when Hank calls to say he and Wu drove her to the airport and she left on a flight to New York, I cry.  I didn't cry before.  But now the tears keep coming.

 

The next day Sean takes me out to lunch.  The restaurant is lovely.  The food is devine.  Afterwards we go out to the theatre and watch a ballet.  Several of the dancers, and by several I mean more than half, woge into something swan-like and graceful.  

 

The whole day is beautiful and I finally feel the tension leave.  That heavy sadness weighing me down is gone and I can finally laugh and smile and feel amazingly happy to be with the man I love.

 

Sean smiles when I tell him so.  He's quite pleased that he is able to help lift the burden from my mind.  And then he reveals his surprise.  

 

We visit a friend of his.  A judge, who woges into a jagerbar.  The council is present as well as Hank and Wu and Morrissey.  The ceromomy is small and simple and so very wonderful. 

 

"And now, your Majesty,  you may kiss your bride."


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

 

May gives way to June and June eases into July.  There are cases and leads and suspects.  Life moves steadily forward.  

 

Sean and I spoke with a realtor.  He's no longer fond of his condo and my apartment really isn't suited for our needs.  The realtor is Wesen, a fushbau woman with far to many rings on her fingers.  

 

Of course, she keeps trying to take us to these simply ridiculous mansions that I flat out refuse.  I mean, one even had a water feature in the front hall.  Like as soon as the front doors open, Bam!, there's a nearly naked woman statue draped over a small waterfall.  Like, who in there right mind wants that In the house?

 

And there was that huge old colonial looking thing with honest to god servants quarters.  They were all clustered in one area and, no lie, most of the closets were bigger than those rooms.  

 

Sean had to pull rank on her just to get her to find something reasonable.  We eventually chose a beautiful yellow Victorian.  It's three stories not including the basement with a lovely wrap around porch on both the ground floor as well as most of the second.  The third floor has three bedrooms converted from what was once the attic.  The second story has five bedrooms, including the master which has it's own ensuite as well as two of the others.  Another bathroom is open to the hallway.  The ground floor contains a living room, dining room, kitchen, office, den, as well as two bedrooms and two bathrooms.  The basement contains a movie theatre area as well as another sitting room and bedroom.

 

I still don't know how I feel about having so much room in the house but it's all functional and so I accept it as just another part of life.  It helps that the kitchen has a breakfast nook that opens onto the large back patio and the wide open windows give a lovely view of the gardens that surround the house.  It has a few acres of land and it's all well cared for.  

 

I think both Sean and I are excited to finally start moving in.  Of course, I'm not allowed to help with the moving because I'm finally showing.  Let's just ignore the little fact that I'm still catching criminals, shall we.  At least I'm not stuck on desk duty yet.  But with the way they are, I can definitely see that happening.  And I'll fight it for a while and eventually give in because I know it's only because he loves me.

 

Sitting at my desk, I'm showing Hank pictures of the house.  He's nearly as excited as me.  And of course we're going to have a housewarming party.  And yes, Hank is invited, and so are the others.  There will also be lawyers and judges and other captains and the mayor.  It will be catered and fun.  And we'll probably already have staff settled to help with cleanup.

 

That was one more thing Sean insists on, staff.  They'll be Wesen because it will be easier that way.  Already Sean has chosen a pair of eisbieber sisters as housekeepers.  Neither will live in but they will alternate days to ensure one is always present and a room on the first floor will be set aside for their use should they need.   

 

He also insists on security.  So far he's hired five, two will live in the house.  Morrissey will head the security team and stay in house as well as a young male blutebad. They will each have a room on the second floor, the ones with an ensuite.  The other three security personnel consist of a balam, a lausenschlange, and a dragonzorn.  It's an odd mix but Sean thought by having a mix of species we would be better protected.  More senses means less chance of someone slipping past. He debated hiring a couple of coyotle but I didn't like the feel of them so he sent them out.

 

"Nicki," Adalind surprises me.  

Priscilla and Camilla both follow behind.  Each of their bellies rounding beautifully.  I rise and hug each of them with giggling included as our bellies bump.  I should be more weirded out than I am but I've accepted the situation and it will only be awkward if I make it so.  

 

I introduce them to Hank with a nod to tell him that yes they are Wesen.  I can't help but ask, "So, what brings you three out this way?"

 

"Lunch," Camilla answers.  She and Priscilla have both warmed to me significantly.  I can't help but like them so I'm quick to agree.  Hank waves us off with an amused smile. He claims too many beautiful women would overwhelm him.

 

Sean enters as we start to leave.  His meeting at city hall must have ended early.  Adalind greets him first, flirting as she always does but in such a way that she can claim it's not.  Sean just smiles at us all, sparing a proud glance to four swelling bellies.  

I steal a kiss from Sean as Adalind tries to convince him to join us for lunch.  He politely declines and wishes us well.  His hand lingers on my belly and I know he wishes he could touch theirs.  He wants to ne there for his children. He wants to watch every milestone and celebrate with them. He wants to feel the life he helped to create. 

I nudge him, adding my own invite which he does accept.  His eyes grateful. He knows I'm doing this for him. He knows I want to help him be there for his children. Even as he teases that he's sure to be overwhelmed by such charming ladies.  

Yeah, I should be more bothered than I am but honestly, I'm more amused. 

 

Adalind had already booked us a private table that offers enough protection for him to take the chance to feel each baby bump.  His hand splays over each small bump. He's nearly bursting with pride.  Four healthy babies.  And for all that zieklevolk are known for breeding I can't help but wonder if Zauberbeist are worse.  At least I know Sean will love all of his children.  I can't deny him this.  And by the kiss he gives me as we're leaving I think he knows how I feel.

 

The hexens insist on walking us back inside.  Priscilla and Camilla both arguing over whose nursery idea is the best. Camilla wants to decorate in pink and silver while Priscilla wants to use plum and  yellow. Sean adds the odd comment now and again to keep them going.  

It's sweet and adorable and I love him for it.  I know he doesn't love them.  He really only cares for the babies. But he's so supportive and far more active in their pregnancies than other Zauberbeist are and it's clearly effecting them.  They're practically walking on air.

 

Hank laughs as we enter the bullpen, commenting how he doesn't envy the Captain for the crazy he endures.  Everyone takes the comment in the good humor it was made.  A few more comments are offered before Adalind pulls out ultrasound.  And of course, she's having a girl!  Not to be outdone, Priscilla and Camilla pull out their ultrasound pictures to add that they too are having girls.  The images are shoved at Sean and me and anyone else in reach.  There's a lot of congratulations and some light teasing about there being something in the water but overall the reaction is very positive.

 

And then Adalind comments, "Oh, I cant wait for the babies to get here.  Sean is going to be such an amazing father!"

 

"Oh, Addy, that's so sweet of you to say," I press closer to Sean who gives me a sweet kiss.  We both know what she was trying to do, what she was really saying.  But neither of us will rise to the bait.  Nor can we allow misunderstandings to ruin his reputation.  

 

Sean adds with a smile, mostly for Camilla and Priscilla, "And, of course, your daughters will be more than welcome in our home."

 

"Yes, we'll have lots of playdates," I'm quick to add.

 

They get the hint and soon enough they're gone.  Sean again gives me a kiss before we head back to work, me to my desk and him to his office.  Thankfully, no one really noticed anything odd.  But we're definitely going to have to talk to Adalind about that.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

 

The summer equonox is considered by many to be a very powerful time, equal to the winter Sabbath.  It is on this day that we celebrate.  More Wesen than I can count are here, in and out of the dozens of tents set up all over the entirety of the campgrounds.  

The air is full of scents and sounds. Music and laughter and conversations ebb and flow. Several bonfires are scattered throughout and each one has a good sized crowd. The smell of roast meats, sweet pies, and fried foods flavor the air. Children laugh and squeel and run and play. There is so much joy and anticipation filling the air that you can't help but smile. 

Today is about more than just a celebration. It is about making history. It's about starting on a path to a brighter, better future. It's about safety and community and shedding the fear of darker days.  A nervous, and very excited energy fills the air.  Today is the coronation of the King.

 

Hank and Wu walk with me.  I'm not sure if they're staying close for my benefit or their own but it is nice to have them here this time.  Morrissey finds me again and after hugging me as tightly as he can he pulls us all along through the crowds to see all the craft tables and food tents.  

 

Wu only seems mildly shocked by those Wesen walking around in woge.  He takes to it now like a duck to water and tries not to stare to long at the ones he can see.  He doesn't ask what kind of Wesen they are, but I can almost feel him saving up questions for later.  I may have to just loan him my laptop or let him copy the files.  Actually, that is a really good idea.

Morrissey leaves our side to join a group of blutebaden devouring a roast pig near one of the bonfires. There are about a dozen of them even as several others come forward for a bite only to slip back away. Some of the gentler breeds are giving them a wide berth. It reminds me of what Monroe said about bad things happening when blutebaden get together. But I don't think there will be any problems, we have enough security to handle any issues that arise. Wu actually gulps loudly at the sight but shrugs as we walk away and visibly decides to not be bothered. 

 

A woman steps in front of us, long blond hair and lovely green eyes. There's something familiar in her face that I can't quite place.  She smiles a moment then woges.   She's a hexenbiest.  Wu jumps slightly but otherwise remains calm.  Her face is decayed, some sort of dry rot appearance that all hexens have, but I can feel the pulse of her power.   And she's not threatening.  She's protective but there is nothing in her that worries me.

 

I offer a smile, "Hello, my name is Nicki."

 

Her woge recedes and now she's amused, "Yes, Grimm, I know who you are."

 

Of course she does, everyone here knows me by now.  Wu and Hank both tense but when I shake my head they relax a bit and let me lead.  "Are you, by chance, the mother of the Shade coven?"

 

She laughs then, a surprised sound, "No, I'm Sean's mother.  My name is Elizabeth Lascelles."

 

Of course, I can feel it already.  Her loyalty, her devotion, her fierce protective instincts all centered around a single child, a son... Sean Renard.  

 

When she opens her arms I move into her embrace.  Her hug is strong and happy and very pleased.  She invites me along with her as she walks.  Hank nearly causes a scene but it's Wu who calms him by reminding him that this is the Captain's mother.  

The other Wesen offer us a wide berth as we stroll along. Her smile is sweet even as she judges my worth. At least she gets right to the point, "I'm curious, what do you feel for my son?" 

She honestly just worries for her son so I answer honestly, "I love him." 

 

She watches me.a moment so I hold her gaze, willing her to see the truth. She seems more amused than anything. "I never believed in love," she muses, "but you really do care for him, don't you?" 

I smile at that, "I love how brave and fierce and protective he is. I love how intelligent and resourceful and calm and unruffled he is. I love how tightly he holds me in bed and how much his eyes light up when he's happy or amused. I love him completely." 

Words feel inadequate to explain it all but she seems to understand and seems pleased enough with my answer. She motions towards a nearby tent so I fall into step. I really like her. I hope she likes me too. 


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

 

The tent is smaller than some with a back portion curtained off.  The front area looks a bit like a living room set up.  A large overstuffed cream couch sits to one side with two chairs facing it and an oval coffee table betweem them.  A thick burgondy rug covers most of the floor.

 

There is another older hexens here.   Well, I say older because she feels like she has many more years than appearances hint to.  Short blond hair and blue eyes, the mother of Sean's hexens.  She's sitting on the couch sipping from a glass of red wine.  The other hexens sit around her proudly showing off their bumps.

 

The elder smirks when we enter, her eyes flicking down to my bump for a moment.  "Can you believe that all three of my daughter's are carrying girls?  I'm so proud of them for getting such good stock."

 

There's something insulting there that I can't quite see but it makes Elizabeth tense.  I offer a smile to Camilla and Priscilla, "Yes, we're very proud of how well they are doing. Sean and I are looking forward to getting to meet the little ones."

 

She sips her wine, false concern in her tone, "It doesn't bother you, does it, that my daughter's will bare his first seed?"

 

Okay so that is a bit more pointed.  I just smile, "Sean and I discussed it when we were first engaged and I asked him to have any other children before our wedding so I'm not mad about this. I understand that this was his way of helping them to have a child.  It's no different than when women go to a specialist doctor to conceive with donated sperm.  And I know he hasn't been with them since then so I have no objection."

 

She woges, angry and lashing, then pulls it back. She looks rather offended now. I'm not sure how but i think i just won that argument. If it can even be called an argument.  Camilla, at least, looks amused and Priscilla just looks resigned. It's quite clear that even if they all three are her daughter she only really pays attention to Adalind.

Adalind shifts and avoids her mother's gaze while Camilla pulls Priscilla up to leave.  They both offer a smile as they leave, which I happily return. Yes, those two I like and I'm happy for them.  

Elizabeth pulls me over to the back section and through the curtain.  I can barely hear a tense conversation going on behind us as the cloth drops. I'm not sure what she's mad about. She's getting three newborn hexens for her coven. And they'll be strong, like she said it's good stock. Even if I don't like her referring to Sean as such.

 

Elizabeth pulls me over to a twin bed draped in reds and creams so I sit with her. Her eyes fall to my belly and I have to smile at that.  Yep, this is Sean's mother because that is Sean's proud face, "Do you want to feel?" 

 

I move her hand to the bump.  It's still small but it's noticeable as a baby bump.  Her hand is warm and as she breaths out I can feel her power searching.  She offers a dazzling smile,  "You have such a strong son."

 

I smile at that, "We don't know for sure, the last ultrasound we had the baby didn't want to show us."

 

She laughs, shaking her head, "Trust me, this is definitely a son!"

 

I laugh at that, feeling extraordinarily pleased.  I always wanted a son, a sweet little boy.  And I hope Sean will be pleased.  I know he will be pleased.  I know he will love this baby either way.  But I am glad that I can give him his first son.

 

"You know," she begins slowly, "I wasn't too happy when Sean first told me about you.  Grimms tend to be bad news and I wanted better for my son.  I was furious when he nearly died just to save you."

 

What!  "What do you mean?"  I feel myself panic, "When did he almost die?"

 

She watches me a moment before coming to a realization.  Her voice confused, "You don't know?  You don't know how he shared his life force with you?  How he fed his own life into you when he found you mostly dead?"

 

The warehouse? "What does that mean?  What did he do?"

 

She seems to settle back a bit, shaking her head ruefully.  "He told me about a young woman in his Canton.  Brave and honest with a strong moral code. One soon to be a Grimm who had pledged her loyalty to him."

 

She looks at me then and I nod along so she continues, "His half brother, his father's heir, Eric, heard about how Sean had gained the loyalty of a future Grimm and so he sent the Geiers here to create havoc and kill the Grimm before she came into her powers."

 

She settles back to recline against the pillows and pulls me with her.  Something soothing enters her tone, "They nearly succeeded.  Sean found you nearly dead staked to a wall.  You couldn't possibly survive such a thing so to save you he fed you his blood to create a link. This is something that as a half-breed he shouldn't have been able to do but he did regardless.  This allowed him to feed his energy to you."

 

"I didn't know," I offer quietly.

 

She smiles, "I know.  Beists can share energy through blood, it's why covens are so dangerous.  The larger the coven, the more power they as a collective can wield."

 

That makes sense.  She continues, "It nearly killed him to save you and the ladies, Adalind, Camilla, and Priscilla, we're too weak to move for several days after.  They gave their energy, their power, to Sean to replenish what he gave to you."

 

Okay, that explains a lot actually.  She continues, "I worried when that Aunt of yours came to town but Sean must have proven himself to her because she left immediately and wiped out Eric and several veret."

 

What?  "Aunt Marie!  She killed Sean's brother? I thought she died of cancer!"

 

She laughs at that, "Yes, and good riddance to bad rubbish.  That Aunt of yours was strong and vicious.  Generations of Grimms interbreeding to create a stronger bloodline certainly shows in her.  And your own Grimm is more powerful, I hear.  Sean's blood must have been one hell of a boost to your Grimm powers. "

 

"Thays why I'm different?"

 

She nods, "Yes, it would seem that my son's Zauberbeist blood triggered your Grimm and made you more like what Grimms we're in the beginning.   Way back before their lines were watered down by Kershite blood."

 

And that is both comforting and terrifying.  At least now I know why I'm so different.  Why I'm so much stronger than other Grimms.  It's oddly comforting. 


	30. Chapter 30

Breath.  Just breath.  I have the easy part.

There is a sea of flowers all around us. The stage has been transformed into a beautiful garden with several wisteria draped archways along the back. There is lighting and lanterns and tiki torches. There are even several trees filled with mason jars holding candles. The whole atmosphere has a very mystical, magical, even fairytale like quality. 

Of course I could have done without the fancy dress. Actually, I'm almost positive that this is some kind of wedding dress. It's white and beaded and flowy. But Elizabeth insisted that for this ceremony we have to go all out. Her dress is similar only it's a deep blue color. The hexens each wear a shorter dress in shades of red. Not what I would have expected but they wear it well.

 

I step up onto the stage trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.  Sean sits there on the throne, a nervousness in his arms and shoulders that I don't think anyone else notices. He's wearing a honest to got tunic. It's beautiful! White with gold threading and black pants with white and gold swirling stitches. He looks every inch a King. His eyes meet mine.  Love and affection and trust.

 

I must be grinning like a fool because Sean quirks a smile, amusement floods his eyes.  I can do this. For Sean.

 

With a breath I turn to the crowd.  So many Wesen are here, so many different races standing together, mingling.  Here is the future Sean desires!  And they're happy.  They're excited and honored and nearly bouncing in place.  

 

I spare a glance to Sean and yes, he sees it too. He is nearly bursting with pride and hope and pleasure.  His eyes meet mine and this time he offers a gentle smile, love and affection.

 

It's time, I take a breath and begin; 

 

"In a time nearly beyond memory, there was a man named Royal who could see the suffering and struggle of the people and took up the crown, he became the first King.  He believed in a world where Wesen and Kershite could live in harmony.  A world where Wesen are not alone and segregated but where they can meet and meld and build up a community to be proud of.

 

Wide eyes follow me, the crowd quiet and eager.  

 

"He gave an oath, a solemn vow, to protect and guide, to lead and teach, to arbitrate and judge as his people need.  This was the vow of the first King to all the Wesen and Kershite clan heads in his Canton.

 

A buzzing of energy fills the crowd.  A silent pleased rumbling.

 

"It was not long before his descendents forgot his teachings.  And yet again it was an heir of Royal blood that stepped forward to fight against the suffering of his people.  A young King declared so by Grimm hands.  And Grimm and Royal fought together to lead and protect the people.

 

There's movement, shifting and woging and edging closer.  All of it with positive intent.

 

"It is the fate of Royal blood that whenever the houses fall astray, a new King will rise to lead. A new King will fight for the people and bring them peace.

 

Shouts and cheers, only lasting a moment.  Too much energy being contained and yet they settle back quickly.

 

"I stand before you now, a Grimm! A Grimm of the lines of Burkhart and Kessler.  And I have come here tonight to crown for you a King!

 

There is shock at my family names but it only laats a moment. Shouting, cheers, movement.  They're barely able to contain themselves.

 

I turn back to Sean, his own eyes glisten with pride and joy.  He rises, tall and regal.  His steps measured and smooth.  He kneels before the crowd, facing his people.

 

Priest comes forward.  He briefly woges, white fur with black stripes, long sharp claws and extremely long fangs.  In his hands is a flat box that he opens to reveal the crown.  It's a simple thick band of gold with a peak in the front and the emblem of the first King imposed with his own marks to create his own brand.  The sign of his house!

 

I take care when I lift it up,  turning first to the crowd so that they can see before I step behind Sean, crown held high.  And now, for the oath and crowning.

 

"Sean Renard, you stand before the people of this Canton which you have claimed.  Do you swear to rule fairly, to seek peace and build trust with those who serve you?  Do you swear to lead the people of this, your Canton, to guide and protect them so long as their loyalty is yours?  Do you pledge your sword and shield to them, asking the same in return?  Do you swear to uphold and enforce the laws of your Canton, to keep the peace and arbitrate justly?  Do you swear to hear grievances and judge fairly any offenses against yourself and your people?  Do you, Sean Renard, Royal by the blood of your father, Wesen by the blood of your mother, give oath to uphold the duties of King?

 

A collective breath is held, the crowd awed into silence, Sean's voice echoes out into the quiet, "I, Sean Renard, do give my solemn oath, here and now, to protect and lead, to judge and punish, to seek peace and face war, for the good of my people."

 

The roar of the crowd is deafening.  Some sounds human, many sounds animal, all overwhelmingly joyous.

 

I lower the crown, let it gently settle on his brow.  He rises and with him the applause grows.  Cheers and howls and roars and so many sounds I can't identify but all raised in celebration.  

 

A chant begins, echoing endlessly by the crowds, "Long live the King!"


End file.
